Locked Away
by doughnuthue
Summary: Captain Swan High School AU: It's Emma Swan's first day at Brooke High. And her seatmate is the school playboy, Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

She stepped out of her brother's motorcycle, while sighing deeply. She didn't want to go to school, but her brother and father forced her to.

"This sucks." August heard her mumbling and put an arm around her.

"We're going to be fine, Emma."

She walked towards the main gate of Brooke High. Emma Swan actually wondered how she got into this school, since it has high standards. She was only home-schooled before, along with her brother. They weren't related, they were both orphans. They were taken in by a carpenter named Marco Booth when she was still a 7 and August was around 8. They were at a foster home before that, but they ran away.

Emma looked for the board where they post the students' names and what class they belong to. She found what she was looking for and read hers. 'Emma Swan: III - B'

"Oh! We're in the same class!" Emma jumped at the chipper voice beside her.

A black-haired girl with a pixie cut was smiling at her. The girl held out her hand, still smiling.

"I'm Emma Swan." She took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Nice to meet you, Emma. Let's go?" Emma nodded at Mary-Margaret and started walking.

* * *

They arrived at a somewhat empty room, since it was still early. Only six people were there, and one girl with long hair and red highlights scrambled out of her seat and hugged Mary-Margaret.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is my friend, Ruby Lucas." She said a quick 'hi', threw a friendly smile, and chose a seat by the window at the end of the room.

People were now entering, and Emma was annoyed by the noise that started growing.

"That's my seat." She turned to where the accented voice was coming from and saw a guy looking down at her.

"It's taken." She expected him to threaten her to get out, but Emma heard a laugh instead.

"Well, I'll just sit beside you, then. The name's Killian Jones, but they all call me Hook."

"Why?" Emma was intrigued. Why would they call him Hook? He has two ands and definitely doesn't look like the Disney character. So why?

"Do your research, love." With a wink, he turned his attention to the front, where everyone was taking turns to introduce themselves.

Emma looked around the room, since she wasn't listening to their teacher. She tested herself about how good she was at names, but she only remembered a few.

* * *

The bell rang, and she was relieved. School was as boring as she'd expected.

Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and a girl named Ashley (if she remembered correctly), approached her before she could leave.

"Hi Emma! Want to eat with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

The girls sat at a random table in the cafeteria. Emma heard a squeal and she assumed it was Mary-Margaret's. She was right, and it was because her boyfriend, David Nolan, approached her and gave her a peck on the cheek. He introduced himself to Emma, and vice versa. Emma noticed that the presence of David seemed to multiply Mary-Margaret's aura of happiness. The lovebirds sat on another table to eat by themselves.

Ashley scooted closer to Emma and whispered, "They looked adorable, don't they?"

"They do."

Emma suddenly remembered one question that has been on her mind. She decided to ask Ruby and Ashley, since she was really curious.

"He's your seatmate, right? He's been called Hook since he transferred here. They say it's because every girl is hooked on him. It's ridiculous. He hits on every human being with ovaries!"

'Ridiculous indeed', Emma thought. He is attractive, but she wouldn't get 'hooked' on him. She found the fact that he hits on every female disgusted Emma.

"Hey, Emma." She recognized her brother's voice immediately. He was standing by the end of their table, smiling at the three girls.

"Hi, August." He slid in front of her and beside Ruby.

"Glad to see you've made friends. I'm August, Emma's brother." Ashley shook his hand, then Ruby, who was smiling flirtily at him. "I'll see you later, then. Bye."

He was out of earshot when Ruby giggled, "Emma! Your brother is so hot!"

Emma just laughed, and then looked over to David and Mary-Margaret's table. She displayed so much happiness whenever with her boyfriend. Emma was happy like that too, once. Or that's what she thought she felt.

* * *

"_Emma, you ready?"_

"_Yes I am." She smiled at her phone in anticipation. She could finally roam the world with Neal. Even though she doesn't want to leave her brother, she decided that she would follow her happiness._

_Emma and Neal's plan is to go on an adventure, then settle down and have a family later._

"_Okay, after I fence these watches, I'm going to get you."_

_She waited and waited and waited. But he didn't show up. Emma dialed his number, but it couldn't be reached._

_Her dream was shattered into pieces. He was gone._

_And so was her happiness._

* * *

Emma's heart ached at the memory. Though it was now clear to her that she didn't love Neal. She loved the thrill and the adventure he was going to give.

"Emma. Let's go." She was shook out of her thoughts by Ashley.

"Yeah, okay."

"Are you alright? You seem out of it." Ruby's face was full of worry, and so were Ashley's and Mary-Margaret's. Emma was touched, because even if they just met, they already care about her so much. She smiled at them, telling them she's fine.

* * *

It was History class, and their teacher, Mr. Gold, was explaining some stuff she wasn't interested in. Emma just tapped her ball pen on the table again and again, making an annoying sound her seatmate didn't like.

Hook groaned beside her and gave a look that asked her to stop. But she didn't, so he took the pen out of her hand and put it in his pocket. Emma glared at him in return, and she was met by a smirk.

"What is he even talking about?"

He made an attempt to start a conversation, but Emma didn't say anything. She just stared out the window, feeling uneasy since she felt him staring at her.

"Some might take your silence as off-putting, but, I love a challenge." Emma slowly turned to Hook and threw her best 'fuck you' smile, which he just chuckled at. He tends to do that every time she was annoyed.

He infuriated her. So much. And it was just the first day of school!

* * *

Chemistry, their final class, ended at last. On her way out, she saw Ruby talking to Dr. Victor Whale, their teacher. It was stopped by Mary-Margaret and Ashley by hauling her away.

Emma waved goodbye to her friends, and set off to the locker halls.

She was going to open her locker when someone flipped her around and pin her against the lockers.

"What the hell, Hook?!" She tried to push him away, but he didn't even budge.

He wasn't doing anything. Nothing, except staring at her with those ocean-colored eyes. Emma glared at him, and both got lost in each other's gaze.

"I suggest you get away from my sister."

Killian shot daggers at the intruder, while Emma used the chance to tear apart from him.

"Let's go home, Emma." She nodded and walked towards the parking lot, leaving the two men alone.

"What were you doing, Hook?"

"Ah, so you know me. Well I was just reminding myself how beautiful your sister is."

August fought the urge to punch him, because he quarrels with words, not with fists.

"Just stay away from her." He then followed Emma out, and when he was gone, Hook smiled to himself.

"Oh I don't think so."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I got a break from school stuff, so I was able to write. I changed the title, by the way. I now based how the school works on how it works here in my country, Philippines. Did you like it? Also, don't own anything. And sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the first day of classes. Emma settled in nice at Brooke High, and her friends have been really good to her.

Hook? He was still annoying and he still kept flirting with her. She tries to ignore him, but once in a while, they talk. It's inevitable anyway; they're seatmates for the whole school year.

It was a Saturday, and Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley invited her to go to the mall with them. She was ecstatic about it, considering it was her first time to go out with her friends.

Emma picked her usual outfit: shirt, jacket, jeans.

"You ready to go?" Her brother's voice startled her a bit, causing Emma to drop the necklace she was holding. She immediately picked it up, and wore it around her neck.

"I've never known where that necklace is from."

"M-Marco gave it to me." She lied, hoping her brother won't ask any more questions.

August knew that she didn't tell the truth, but her sister was having a nice day, and he doesn't want to ruin it.

"Okay. Let's go, then?" Emma nodded, and went down the stairs.

* * *

August dropped her by the entrance of the mall, and she bid him goodbye. She went to the music store they all agreed that is to be their meeting place, but, to her surprise, they weren't there.

Emma dialed Ruby, but no answer. Ashley didn't answer either. Mary-Margaret picked up, fortunately.

"Where are you?"

"I, uh, I haven't left yet. Sorry, Emma! I overslept, but I'll be over soon! Bye!"

She groaned as she returned her phone to her pocket, regretting the decision to leave early.

"Oh, Swan. I know you just can't get enough of me." She groaned, louder this time, to show him her annoyance.

"In your dreams, Hook. What are you even doing here?"

"I should ask you the same, darling." She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. Of all the people she could accidentally meet, why him?

"Me and my friends are meeting up here. You?" He chuckled at Emma. Killian has always found her cute even when upset.

"I'm listing music and movies that I can download later." Hook heard Emma snort and mumble the word 'pirate'. He rummaged through the CDs and grabbed the album he was looking for. She watched him buy the CD, confused.

"Thought you were just going to download?"

Hook smiled, then handed her the paper bag. "I am. But this is for you, love."

Emma hated the fact that she blushed, but she couldn't stop getting red. "Thanks, Hook."

* * *

She played with her pockets, feeling awkward. She prayed that her friends would arrive right now, because she can't stand another minute with the guy beside her.

Ruby, Ashley, and Mary-Margaret arrived a minute after she hoped they would.

"So so so sorry Em-" Ruby's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a grin.

Ashley, on the other hand, was so surprised she had to cover her mouth.

"Are you and Hook on a date?"

Emma blushed at Mary-Margaret question and answered "NO!" as fast as the speed of light.

Killian laughed at her embarrassment and clapped one time. "Well then, Swan, I'll be going. Have fun with your friends, darling." He walked to the store's exit and bowed at the four ladies before leaving.

After he left, Emma's friends all looked at her skeptically. "What?!"

"You've got to tell us what happened!"

"There's nothing to tell, Ruby!"

"You're telling us. Now."

Ashley smiled but said, "Can we eat first though? I'm really hungry."

Mary-Margaret laughed and grabbed her arm, "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"HE GAVE YOU A CD!" Emma covered her ears while Mary-Margaret Ruby's mouth, making her squeals muffled.

"That's so sweet." Ashley said.

"There is nothing sweet about that, Ash. He just bought a CD for me. That's it. No meaning."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Emma was stressed by their curiosity. She doesn't feel anything for Hook. For her, he was just an annoying Irish seatmate that always flirts with her. And everybody else.

Her three friends just raised their eyebrows, which Emma answered with a grunt.

"Whatever."

* * *

The three girls waved her goodbye. Emma checked the time: 5:42 PM. She smiled to herself because she enjoyed this day so much. Minus the Hook part. She never thought going to the mall with your friends would be so fun.

She looked around for August, since he said that she would be picked up by 5:30, but there was no sign of him.

Her phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello? Emma?"

"August! What's wrong?" She became worried as soon as she heard his voice. It was very faint and weak.

"I'm ill. I can't pick you up. You have to go home by yourself. Sorry."

"It's okay. Take care."

The line dropped and she started walking to the mall's exit. She bumped into a guy with a black hoodie, and when Emma saw his face, she wanted to punch the world.

"Why are you in such a rush, love?" Hook and his smug face were in front of her.

'Why the hell do I always run into you?!', Emma screamed in her mind. However, she calmed herself.

"I need to go home. It's getting dark." She turned around to continue walking, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me walk you home. It is dark already, and I can't let a lady walk around alone, can I?" He had a sincere look in his face that Emma can't say no to.

"Now you're being a gentleman?"

"Darling, I'm always a gentleman."

* * *

"August Wayne is your brother, right?" Emma nodded without looking at him. "Then why are you Swan?"

Hook was the first to ask that question, so she didn't know what to answer.

"We, uh, got it from our first foster families. And when I and August ran away, we were found and taken in by Marco Booth. He adopted us, but our names never changed. Dunno why."

"How about you, Hook? No siblings?" Emma felt that the question was really personal, but still, she asked.

"None. I've no real family anymore." Her eyes widened at his statement, and she gaped at him upon knowing that he was an orphan. "I was adopted by Cora Mills, our principal, since my parents died in a fire. I didn't let them change my last name." Hook was being looked at by Emma not with pity, but with understanding. They never knew that they were alike.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." They gave each other an awkward smile, then Emma tugged his arm, signaling to stop. Killian gave a questioning look, but then he saw the house in front of them.

Even though the Mills' house was a mansion, he was still amazed by the beauty of Emma's abode.

She saw him looking amazed, and that made her smile.

Emma knocked on the door, and a pale August opened it. He smiled when he saw his sister, but frown when he saw her companion.

"Why is he here?"

"I just walked her home. And I'll be going. See you on Monday, Swan."

* * *

Emma made her brother lie down on his bed, and put a wet cloth on his forehead.

He took medication then said, "I need you to talk to someone for me."

"Sure. Who?"

August grabbed his phone, chose a contact then dialed. "Graham Humbert. Tell him I can't go tomorrow."

She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for this Graham dude to pick up.

"August?" 'Great. Another guy with an accent.' Emma thought.

"Um, no. It's his sister, Emma. He's ill, and he wanted to tell you that he can't go tomorrow."

"That's too bad. Sister? I've never seen you before."

"Well, if you know Mary-Margaret Blanchard, you can see me with her."

"Okay. See you around, Emma."

She returned the phone to August. Her heart was beating faster, but she didn't notice.

"You're blushing."

"I'm not."

"You are, little sister." Emma smiled when he said that. They rarely refer to each other as siblings, but when they do, they're put in a good mood.

"I'm really not, big bro. Now rest, okay?" August nodded in response, then closed his eyes.

Emma went down and found Marco talking to someone. It took her awhile to recognize who was there with her father. But she now saw him clearly, she ran towards him, hugging him tight.

* * *

**A/N: Is that a cliffhanger? Hahaha. Hey guys. Thank you so much for the support! Especially to those wishing me luck about school! Exams are coming up though, and I probably can't post another chapter until its summer. Hoped you liked this after-school chapter. Also, I don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

"Archie! I missed you!" He set her down and patted her head. Emma was so happy to see their old teacher. Archie Hopper was the one who educated them. She and August liked him a lot, but he left two years ago. After their home school teacher departed, Emma started thieving.

"I missed you too, Emma. Where's your brother?"

"He's in his room, resting. He suddenly got ill this afternoon."

"Sit down, Emma."

When she was being ordered to sit beside her father, she knew that he had something to say that she ought to know.

"What's happening?"

"Archie has been accepted as Guidance Counselor in Brooke High." Emma's face lit up when she heard the news.

"That's amazing!"

"Yes, and your brother told me that someone is bothering you at school. Feel free to report it to Dr. Hopper."

She couldn't believe her brother said that. Even though she was glad that her family was concerned, she hoped that they wouldn't take it so seriously. Hook wasn't bothering her, they were just hanging out.

"Look, Marco, Archie. I can handle him, okay? I have no problems or whatsoever with Hook."

Both of them nodded, respecting what Emma said. They know that she's a tough girl, and that it's best to leave small things like that to her.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Time flew by so fast that Emma can't believe that it's already First Quarterly Exams. She was cramming and panicking, regretting that she rarely listened to discussions.

She was sitting at the library floor, finding it more comfortable than the chairs. It was recess time, but she stayed here instead of the cafeteria.

"Cramming?" Emma looked up to see who spoke, and saw a curly-haired guy. She told herself that she's heard his voice before, but she forgot.

The dude spoke, noticing her confusion, "I'm Graham. We talked on the phone a long time ago."

"Ah! I remember. My brother's friend." He sat down beside her, eyeing the books that were scattered on the floor.

Soon enough, he was reviewing her. Emma was so glad that he helped, because he contributed a lot.

The bell rang, and she immediately got up, gathering her stuff.

"Thanks, Graham. Really." He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

She ran into Hook while on her way to their classroom. They walked side by side, briskly.

"You prepared, love?"

"Somewhat. A friend helped me study."

"Who?" Killian couldn't help but ask.

"Graham Humbert."

Hook felt his stomach drop. He stopped walking.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" He followed Emma absentmindedly, feeling jealousy all over him.

* * *

Emma waited outside the classroom. He stepped out, looking like a ghost.

"What happened?" She asked, teasing but worried.

"The exam drained me."

"Oh. But you helped me a lot, Graham. I actually found the test pretty easy."

"You're welcome. Also, want to hang out? You know, celebrate. Exams are over, finally." He gave her the irresistible smile.

"Sure." They started walking, but a girl excused Graham and talked to him.

He frowned, and then looked at her. "There's a Student Council meeting, so I can't go. I'm really sorry, Emma, but as Vice President, I can't skip meetings."

"No, it's okay. Next time, maybe." Graham nodded and followed the girl.

Hook sighed in relief as he saw Emma walk away without Humbert beside her. His jealousy had caused him to follow her.

He saw her go to the cafeteria and buy food. He scolded himself for watching her and being so affected, but he just can't help it.

"Why are you stalking Emma?" Killian jumped at the voice and found Mary-Margaret, Ashley, and Ruby behind him.

"I'm not." She rolled her eyes and pushed Hook towards Emma's table.

"Oh, just talk to her already."

Emma looked up and saw Hook being pushed by Mary-Margaret. She smiled to herself, finding the sight pleasing. He sat down across her, his face emotionless but red.

"Burger?" She offered him what she was eating, but he shook his head.

Minutes later of awkward silence, he spoke, "So. You and Humbert, huh?"

"No. We're just friends." He laughed that, because he knows that Emma feels something for Graham. But as he expected, she denied it.

"He dated my sister, Regina, once." Hook suddenly blurted out the fact, and Emma scoffed at him.

She rose up from her seat, picked up her bag, and left him alone without even a goodbye.

He just realized that he upset the last person he wanted to hurt.

* * *

Ruby watched as Emma walked-out on Hook. She sighed, disappointed.

"He blew it." Ashley pointed out. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. What an idiot."

"Uh, guys, what are you doing?" The three found Emma beside them, looking confused.

Mary-Margaret was the first to come up with an excuse, "W-we were waiting for you because… we… need to tell you something."

"What's that?" Ashley signaled to the two girls to think of something quickly.

"GIRLS' NIGHT!" Ruby shouted. She was glad she thought of it immediately.

Emma's frown became a smile. This was another first for her.

The four planned about the sleepover, and once it was settled, they went their own separate ways.

* * *

She went to the soccer field, enjoying the cool breeze of the wind. She felt her eyes go heavy, so she lied down on the grass. 'I could sleep for a while. August is still in class.', she reassured herself. Emma allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

He couldn't forgive himself for making Emma upset. He didn't know why he said that. He was really fucking jealous of Humbert, and seeing him and Swan hurt him in ways he'd never experienced before.

Killian saw a curled figure on the field while he was walking. It was a hobby of his; to go to a calming place to think.

He approached the figure, and saw that it was his Emma, sleeping peacefully. Killian smiled, taking in the sight before him. She is so beautiful, especially with her hair splayed all over the green grass.

He sat down beside her, hoping not to wake her up. He tried to resist the urge to lie down, but failed. He breathed in her scent and relished the warmth of her body being so close to his.

And for the first time, Killian felt heaven.

* * *

**A/N: So excited for The Queen is Dead! Sad right now because I can't go nor watch Paleyfest. I'll just probably wait for the vids to come out :( Any thoughts about this chapter? Also, don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and saw Hook's face. She yelped, causing him to wake up. They both stood, keeping a distance from each other.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry." he said, ignoring her question. He bowed his head slightly, then left.

She became more confused and she wanted to follow Hook, but she remembered that she needed to prepare for the sleepover. Hurriedly, Emma also left the field.

* * *

She rushed earlier to get food and stuff. August saw the panic in her face, so he volunteered to help.

After an hour, she was ready to go, so he dropped her off the Lucas' household.

Emma was glad that Ashley and Mary-Margaret were already there, because the last time she had to wait, she ran into Hook. And she tells doesn't want to experience that anymore, but she knows deep down, she enjoys his company.

"HEY GUYS!" Ruby opened the door with the cheery smile that's always on her face.

The three greeted her grandmother, then proceeded to her room.

Ruby's room was, unsurprisingly, red. Ashley grabbed one of her wolf stuffed toys and hugged it.

"I never knew you liked wolves."

"I do. They're so cute and fierce."

"Like you?" She didn't answer Mary-Margaret, but they saw her blush and look away, so she was obviously flattered.

Ruby recovered five seconds later then said, "Let's play a game: FMK."

Emma knew this game. They all did. And they know that they're so screwed.

"Fist up: Ashley. Choose between Sean, Emma's brother, or Mr. Gold?"

Ashley's eyes widened, "Why is Mr. Gold in there? Anyway, I would kill him. Then sleep with August, and marry my boyfriend, of course." Emma thought only Ruby had the hots for her brother, but turns out, Ash did too.

"Okay. Ruby next." Mary-Margaret grinned, "August, Jefferson, or Dr. Whale?"

"Um…" "Kill August? Sorry, Emma." She just put her thumb up, saying it's okay. "Fuck Jefferson because, let's face it, he's pretty hot. Then marry Dr. Whale." Ruby giggled at the doctor's name.

"Oh my… Someone's in love!"

"I'm not. Your turn Mary-Margaret! David, Jefferson, or Dr. Whale?"

"I'll marry David, no doubt. Sleep with Dr. Whale. Sorry, Ruby. Then kill Jefferson because he may be hot but he's a bit… you know."

Emma's friends turned to her then smiled devilishly. "Oh no."

"Hook, Graham, or Jefferson." She wondered why Jefferson was always one of the choices. Then she thought about what she was going to answer.

Emma would marry Graham, because he's probably the nicest man she ever met. But is she going to kill Hook?

No, she can't. Even though she won't admit it, Killian is her friend and he's grown on her since the first day.

"Sleep with Hook? Marry Graham, and kill Jefferson."

"SHE'D RATHER SLEEP WITH HOOK!" They squealed so loud that Granny knocked on the door and told them to keep it down.

"You know you have that something between you, right?"

"What?" Emma found it absurd that they pair her with Hook. She couldn't even talk to the guy without wanting to punch his face! She just can't see herself being with him in the future.

"SEXUAL TENSION, EMMA!" The three said it in perfect sync, while grinning widely.

She groaned, "I'm going to take a bath."

* * *

One by one they took a bath, and after a movie, they proceeded to sleep, or try to, at least.

Mary-Margaret scooted closer to Emma and whispered, "Emma, I'm really curious about something."

She rolled over to face her friend, "What is it? If you ask about Hook I swear I won't talk to you for days."

"No. Do you feel something for Graham?"

"I don't." Lie. She didn't want to feel anything for him because of her past, and also the fact that they had just met, but she does feel something. A feeling she didn't want to experience again.

"Oh, Emma. That wall of yours, it may keep out pain. But it may also keep out love."

What Mary-Margaret said was true, but she just can't break them down easily. And she can't afford to be hurt again. As much as she wants to give love another chance, she couldn't. She didn't want to be in pain anymore.

* * *

Killian tossed and turned in his bed. The images of their burning home found its way to his dreams again.

* * *

"_Killian! Go! Save your brother!" The kid stood still, his body and mind still shocked. The flames engulfed his parents' bodies and he couldn't do anything about it._

_He ran to his brother's nursery, hoping he can save him instead. He can hear the cries of his baby brother, and the screams of his parents._

_He tried to go into the room, but fire already surrounded it._

_It was too late._

* * *

He sat up abruptly, panting. He was drenched in sweat and guilt.

Killian jumped out of his bed and went to his garage. During those times he was visited by his nightmares, he sleeps in his car.

He lied down and dreamt. But this time, it wasn't a bad dream. It was about a girl with golden curls and a rare smile he can't forget.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything, as usual. Heheh. I'm pretty sure CS scenes have been filmed. Paleyfest just confirmed that somehow. Long live Captain Swan! Also, as you just saw, there is no Milah in my story. Sorry it was short :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Emma woke up to Mary-Margaret's soft breathing. She slowly sat up to avoid her friend from waking up. Each of her friends was still asleep, so she just went to the bathroom to take a shower, but she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and was surprised that Hook sent her a text message.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know why I said those things. Forgive me." Emma blushed, because even if it was just a text, it felt sincere. She grinned as she wrote her reply.

"Through text? Seriously?"

After 5 minutes, he still didn't reply. She smiled in victory.

* * *

Ruby heard someone humming and the shower running. It had a happy tune, so she teased Emma about it.

"What made you so happy early in the morning?" She stepped out of the bathroom, clothed, with a big grin.

"Nothing." Emma saw Ruby raise her eyebrow, so she added, "Really."

* * *

The four went down for breakfast and after that, they watched another movie.

Ashley was the first to go home.

"Take her home safely." Ruby was smiling, but there was a hint of threat in her voice.

"I will." Sean threw a nervous smile, and took off.

Mary-Margaret was taken home by David next, leaving Emma and Ruby alone.

The doorbell rang, so Emma opened it, expecting it was her brother. But it turns out it was Whale, with flowers.

"Ruby… you have a… visitor." Her friend went immediately, her face red.

"Victor! If my Granny sees you, you are dead!"

Emma left the lovebirds and sat on the couch. She wondered what was really going on between the two. They've seen them together, but she doesn't know if they're dating or just hanging out. When they saw the two flirting with each other, they protested because he's a teacher and she's a student. But Ruby explained to them some stuff and to put in a summary, Victor is just 2 years older than them. Knowing the short age gap and the fact that Ruby looks happy with him, the three friends let the doctor hang out with their friend.

She heard the door close, and then saw her friend sit down beside her.

"Are you two dating?"

"Um… yeah. I guess you could say that. Is that wrong?"

"No! Of course not. It's your choice, Ruby. If he makes you happy, keep going."

Ruby hugged Emma for a short while, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyway, my brother texted me that he's waiting outside, so, got to go."

"Yeah okay. Bye, Emma."

* * *

It was a Monday again, much to Killian's dismay. He did nothing but tweak his car all weekend.

He went to the lockers and saw a blonde girl with a red hoodie on. Hook sneaked up to Emma and spoke by her ear, "Good morning, my dear."

She jerked and pushed him away. "Well it's not good anymore, Hook."

They gathered things they needed from their locker and faced each other awkwardly. Killian cleared his throat and swallowed his pride.

"I'm really sorry. This is the third time I've said that."

"You're forgiven." Emma smiled, and he smiled back and winked at her, then saw an envelope fall to the floor. He picked it up and read the content.

"What is it?" Hook shoved it to her then walked away briskly. "What the hell?" She chose to ignore Hook and read the letter first.

* * *

_Emma,_

_I have something to tell you. Meet me at the storage room at 3 PM. _

_Very important._

_- Graham_

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Emma stared at the clock. Five, four, three, two, one. The bell rang and she stood, but she felt Hook hold her wrist.

"Hey. I want to show you something."

"But I need to meet Graham." He balled his fist and clenched his teeth.

"If you change your mind, I'll be at the field." He let go of Emma's wrist and exited the room.

Emma wasted no time and went to the storage room.

* * *

She opened the door and found two people making out. It became clear to her.

It was Graham and Regina.

He noticed her presence and broke away from Regina.

"Emma?"

"You wanted me to see this?! You sick bastard!" She ran as fast as she could, and somehow, her feet took her to the field.

Killian raised his head and watched Emma walk towards him hurriedly.

"I knew you would-" he noticed she was on the verge of tears, so he met her halfway and took Emma in his arms. It hurt him to see her to like this and he wanted to make the cause suffer.

"What happened, love?" Killian didn't need to ask. He already knew Humbert was the reason.

Her sobs stopped and she wiggled out of his arms. The tears were gone and her walls were back up.

"Just show me that something you were talking about."

* * *

They walked silently to the Mill's house and went inside Killian's garage. The garage was separate from the mansion, so Emma didn't need to worry about seeing Regina.

The lights were off and she couldn't see a damn thing.

"Hey, do you plan to murder me here?" she joked. He chuckled in return.

"'Course not, darling. I could do other things, though. But I won't. Because I'm a gentleman." Emma rolled her eyes, but a smile was on her face.

Killian pushed the switch, causing all the lights to open. As Emma saw the garage clearly, she gaped. He felt proud at that moment, since he worked hard on this room and the car in the middle of it.

"Her name's Roger."

"As in like the Jolly Roger? Wow." She never found cars interesting, but Hook's car looked amazing. It shined everywhere and has an aura that makes it different from others.

"So, love, what happened earlier?" Killian sat in the bench, waiting for an answer. He kept a straight face, so she would know he's not messing around.

"I… I saw Graham making out with your sister." That bastard. Hook's hate for Humbert increased, and he wants him to pay. How could he do that to his Emma?

"What a fool."

"No, I'm the fool. I actually thought he has feelings for me too. God, I'm so stupid!" She should've expected that. But she followed her idiotic infatuation.

"Don't say that. It was Humbert's mistake." Tears were forming in her eyes, so he wiped them away. Killian's gaze darted from her eyes to her lips. His hand moved to her neck, holding it gently. Their faces were mere centimeters away and kept getting closer.

But Emma pulled away.

"I should get home." And so Killian was left there, hoping she would've just let it happen. He was about to taste heaven, but her walls got in the way.

* * *

"Crap. Crap. It's gonna get more awkward from now on." Emma thought as she covered her face with her palms. She shouldn't have broken down her walls in front of Hook in the first place.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

She sat in her bed silently, brooding and regretting the incident earlier. She wasn't sure what she actually regretted doing: confiding in Killian, or ruining the romantic moment?

* * *

**A/N: I hurried to type this because I needed to review for my exams next week. After that, this story should update faster than usual :) Don't own anything and I am listening to Coldplay and Imagine Dragons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Emma heard a rapping on the window, so she peeked and saw Graham standing below.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She went outside, her anger uncontrollable.

"What do you want?"

"I want to explain. Listen, I don't know why you went there. And Regina just dragged me into that room and started making out with me."

"Why should I believe you?" Emma waited for an answer, but instead of speaking, Graham leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was perfect and it was too good to be true, but Emma didn't mind. All she was feeling was relief and happiness.

They broke apart at the same time and just smiled at each other.

It was a perfect moment, but then Graham's illness suddenly took over.

* * *

Regina was told to go to the hospital, and for some unknown reason, he decided to go with her.

The moment he stepped in the hospital, the only thing he saw was Emma crying at a corner. He immediately went to her, and for the second time that day, he hugged her. Killian didn't know if it comforted Emma, but he needs her to know that he's there for her.

Emma heard the doctors speak inside, "Time of death?" "6: 47 pm." and her tears flowed faster, her sobs louder. She buried her face in Killian's chest, glad that he was present.

* * *

Minutes later, Emma calmed down, and Killian volunteered to get them drinks. He stood in front of the vending machine, lost in his thoughts.

He understood what Emma was going through, after all, he experienced the same for months after his family died. Killian hated himself for being so useless then and now. He couldn't do anything but hold her, but he didn't know, that for her, it meant a lot.

* * *

She stared at the floor while she waited for Killian. She didn't want to remember what happened earlier, but her brain does the opposite.

One minute they were happy, and then he dropped dead on the ground. She had to call an ambulance and she watched him die inside. She saw the light fade in his eyes right in front of her.

They could've been happy together, in love, but he died. All that was left for her to do is to move on. And she will.

Emma heard footsteps, so she looked up and saw Killian carrying two cups of hot chocolate. She gratefully accepted it and they both drank in silence.

"I know how you feel, believe it or not."

She set down the cup and tightened the gray blanket around her. "You do?"

"Yeah. I- I watched my family burn in our house. I was too late to save any of them. I was in shock for days, hell, months, even." Killian winced at the memory, but still, he opened up to Emma.

She was starting to tear up again, so he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Ssh, love, it's okay. It's okay."

"Emma!" August's voice caused them to separate. Her brother ran to her side and hugged her.

"I came as soon as I could. Are you okay? What happened?" Killian stepped in front of Emma and nudged August.

"Easy with the questions, Wayne. She just witnessed a man die."

Her brother glared at him, but followed what he said.

"Just take me home, okay?"

* * *

She lied down in her bed, tired of all the shit that happened that day. Her phone rang, and she picked it up, knowing it was Killian.

"Are you going to his funeral?"

"Y-yes."

"I prefer not to attend, but do you want me to accompany you, darling?"

"Yes."

Killian became worried at the short answers.

"Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

She cried herself to sleep, like she did before. Emma hoped that the pain would just go away. It's too much for her to handle.

* * *

The sun was high and the birds were chirping loudly._ This is hardly the set up for a funeral. _He expected it to rain, or something.

"He died from Aortic Aneurysm, and I couldn't believe it. He was too young." His sister sobbed and wiped her tears away. "When we broke up, I told myself I will forget him, but it turns out, I cant. Because he was the nicest man and the best boyfriend."

Killian stopped listening and started looking around for Emma.

But she wasn't there.

* * *

The phone rang again and again, but Emma never bothered to answer. She was just so tired. She was sick of everyone leaving.

Her parents left her.

Neal did the same.

And now Graham was gone, too.

Emma could count with her fingers the people who were still there.

Marco, August, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Ashley.

And Killian Jones.

* * *

**A/N: I updated it and put the funeral scene! Very short because this chapter is just focused at Graham's death. Exams are not yet over, unfortunately. But they will be. Thank you for the reviews, and for the support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

A month has passed since Graham's death, and Emma was now the replacement of him in the Student Council. How she gained votes is forever a mystery to her.

Killian is aware that she had moved on, but he knows that a part of her died that day. Just like him. Seeing her at her grieving state reminded him of him before.

Both lost a loved one and built walls around them.

Both were broken.

* * *

He was eating alone in the cafeteria, and then Emma sat in front of him. Killian observed that she was wearing a new jacket.

"I've never seen that jacket before, love." he asked, curious.

"It's Graham's." It was given to her by Mr. Gold, which, surprisingly, was Graham's guardian. He claimed that Graham would've wanted her to take it, so she did. She chose to wear it just now, because the past weeks and days, whenever she looked at it, she wanted to cry. But now she had accepted the truth. Graham is gone, and though she won't forget him, she mustn't dwell on the past.

Killian remained silent, feeling jealous of a dead man. He found it foolish; the fact that he is still jealous of Humbert.

"I just wanted to thank you, for being there for me."

He broke out of his silence and laughed, "Took you a month."

"Yeah, I know. But seriously. Thank you… Killian." His eyes widened at the sound of his real name. No one has called him that since he transferred and became 'Hook'. Even his adoptive family calls him by his moniker.

Killian couldn't help himself, so he grabbed Emma's face and kissed her briefly. It didn't even last a second, but it was really sweet. Emma blushed and fluttered her eyes while he just smiled at her boyishly.

"What. Was. That?"

"Think of it as a reward for saying my name."

* * *

Their last class ended, and the three friends approached Emma in her seat. They were all grinning at her.

Crap.

"If you think we didn't see that earlier, you are wrong." Her face became red.

"It's his fault!"

"Did he taste nice?" Ruby teased. Before Emma could answer, their teacher called her friend. She went to him, anxious about what he has to say.

"What is it?"

"I'm resigning." She frowned and started to tear up.

"Victor! Why?!"

"I'm going to apply at the hospital. Don't worry, we'll keep seeing each other. Not every day, but still."

Ruby embraced her boyfriend tightly, while he patted her back. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." The two kissed passionately, but stopped when Emma cleared her throat.

"I don't want to ruin your moment, but somebody might see."

They followed Emma's advice and stopped holding each other. Mary-Margaret linked her arm with Ruby's and gave her a comforting smile.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

When Emma opened her locker, a note with the words, "YOU KISSED GRAHAM. NOW HOOK? SLUT." fell down. She felt anger and irritation boil inside her, so she crumpled the paper and threw it in the bin.

Same happened with her three friends, but different mean messages in it.

"Who would even do this?" Mary-Margaret's smile that was always in her face faltered to show up.

"I don't know. But I think it's best if we let them be. Immature things like these are meant to be ignored."

Ashley tore the paper and said, "I think I know who."

Her friends gave her a skeptical look.

"Regina." They gasped, but they knew it was possible that she was the one who did this.

"I'll try to confront her tomorrow." She's not going to do it for herself, but for Ruby, Ashley, and Mary-Margaret. They looked seriously offended by the messages, and Emma can't stand to see them like that.

* * *

"This is pretty low, President." Emma threw the notes at the table where Regina and her friend Kathryn were eating on.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh please. You wrote this nonsense!"

"I did not. And I wouldn't call this nonsense." She read what was written and gave Emma a fake smile. "It's rather true."

Emma lost her composure and grabbed the cup on the table then emptied its contents into Regina's face.

Killian witnessed the whole thing. His sister just got poured with iced tea, but he was smiling proudly of Emma. "There's my fierce darling."

What Regina did next wasn't expected by anybody. It wasn't like her to fight with anything but words and manipulation. She picked up a brownie and smeared it all over Emma.

That's when a student screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Random students started throwing food at each other. Hook decided to join the fun and threw at his adoptive sister a piece of meat. He positioned beside his Swan and arranged a table as their shield. They snickered and smiled lively.

"This is going to be fun." They stood at the same time and tossed food at the people aiming at them. They ducked for cover as the others bombarded them with food in return.

"We make quite a team, don't we?" Killian smirked while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and throw, Hook."

"It's back to Hook now, eh, Swan?"

"Well, I couldn't risk getting kissed by you again." They stood again, but instead of seeing other students, they saw their guidance counselor in front of them.

"Miss Swan, come with me, please." She followed Archie, but she saw that Killian was walking beside her.

"Stay here! I'm the one who started this."

"No way. I'm coming with you, my dear."

* * *

Archie grabbed a towel and handed it to the two. He sat at the leather chair and waited for them to get cleaned up.

"As punishment for the chaos you two caused, you will be serving an hour of detention after class for five days."

"What?!" She doesn't like staying long at this school and any other punishment is okay for her, just not this.

"I'm sorry, but that's the consequence. That, or you will be failing your conduct grade." Emma sighed, deciding to have detention instead.

"You will be staying at the library, fixing books." Killian groaned. He doesn't like libraries that much, but smiled when he realized he would be spending an extra hour with Emma.

"What will it be? Detention or failing?"

"Detention."

* * *

Emma walked out of the office with a weary face while Killian had a wide grin.

"What are you smiling about, Hook?"

"Come to think of it, love. We'll be together for another hour for a week. Now why wouldn't I be happy about that?" He played with a strand of her golden curls. She was irritated, but was too tired to scold him.

"You infuriate me, you know that?"

"But you still can't get enough." Killian bent down and winked.

* * *

**A/N: FINAL EXAMS TOMORROW YAY! Since I'm happy today, I wrote this. Hope you weren't disappointed. Also, thanks to midnighthatter and JustWriter2 for the suggestions :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

August knocked on Emma's door, wanting to talk to her. Emma told him to come in.

"Hey." He leaned on the doorframe, waiting for her attention.

"I heard you and Hook got into trouble."

She looked at her brother's face, which was frowning. _Oh no, he's angry,_ she thought.

"It's no big deal. Just five days of an hour long detention."

"You should stop hanging out with him."

"No." Emma won't let anyone dictate what she ought to do. This is her life, her choices.

"He's a bad in-"

"No!" she roared.

Through clenched teeth, August hissed, "Are you in love with him?"

"Of course not! How could you even think that?"

She isn't… or is she? Emma hand never given it much thought.

Her brother tilted his head, "Yes. You are. I can see it now."

She's had enough. She stood and stabbed her finger at August's chest.

"I. Am. Not. Now get out." Emma threw him out of her room, shut the door, and locked it.

What her brother said got her thinking. She isn't in love with Hook. She couldn't possibly be.

Killian is her friend. They may have a twisted friendship, but friends, nonetheless. Just friends.

She groaned as she took her phone and dialed the same man she was thinking about. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello, Swan."

"Do you know a place where I can get drunk?"

* * *

He grabbed his coat and left the house. Emma had asked him where to find a bar, and now he's going to accompany her.

Killian saw her waiting outside, so he approached her.

"What happened to you?"

"How about we drink first?" Emma walked ahead of him, signaling him to follow.

After three bottles of beer, she was drunk.

"… and he told me to stop hanging out with you I mean why would I do that you're so fun to be with." She hiccupped, then continued, "Then he told me that I was in love with you! Why would I be in love with a funny, nice, hot guy like you? "

Killian noticed that her face was dangerously close. He was about to close the gap, but he remembered the state she's in. He gently pushed her away, not sure until when he could resist the temptation.

"What'dyou do that for?"

"You're drunk, love. Come on, you've had enough. I'll take you home."

"I donwanna! Augs is there." Her speech became worse by the minute.

Killian sighed, "Fine. I'll take you to my house instead, is that okay?"

He wasn't planning something evil; he just wants her to rest.

"Mkay."

Killian was able to sneak in to his room through his garage.

He gingerly lied her down and placed a blanket over her. He studied her peaceful face silently.

_Should I get in the bed with her or sleep on the floor?,_ he asked himself.

He doesn't have the stuff needed to sleep on the floor, so he just crawled in beside his sleeping Swan.

* * *

Emma woke up to the smell of the sea and peppermint. She breathed in the smell and nuzzled her face in the source of it. She thought it was a pillow, so she wrapped her arms around it and pulled it close to her.

That's when it hit her.

_Hook._

Emma scrambled out of the bed, taking the blanket with her, causing Killian to fall down.

"AH! BLOODY HELL!"

"What happened last night?" She put the blanket around her, assuming she was naked.

"Nothing, love. You have clothes on, by the way." Emma looked at her body, which, to her surprise, was fully clothed.

"Thanks, I guess… for not taking advantage of me."

Killian gave her a genuine smile that turned smug a second later.

"Told you before, I'm always a gentleman. Besides, I'd rather have you begging for it."

Emma made a disgusted face then threw a pillow at him.

"Darling, I think you should get home. It's already 7 in the morning. Your brother might notice you're not there."

He watched, amused, as she hurriedly gathered her things and open a door.

"That leads to the rest of the mansion, love. You might want to try this one."

She looked at him, irritated, as he opened another door for her.

"I hate you."

"I know. Now go."

* * *

She arrived home after nine minutes. Just in time, too. Emma entered through her window and went to the bathroom to make an excuse.

"Emma… you up? Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He heard no answer, so he went inside, finding his sister nowhere in sight.

"Emma! Emma!"

"What?! I'm taking a bath!" August sighed in relief.

"Thought you ran away or something."

She dressed up and stepped out of the bathroom. Emma gave him a sarcastic smile. "Now why would I do that?"

"I heard your apology, by the way. And it's accepted." Her brother hugged her and sighed again. He really regretted what he did the past night. August didn't like making Emma angry.

"You know what, let's have breakfast at Granny's. I'm in a good mood."

"Yeah, sure."

Emma was suddenly reminded that what happened last night was still unknown to her.

She hoped she didn't tell something to Hook that she will regret.

But what if she did?

Her phone buzzed and read the message he sent.

_"Your secrets are safe with me."_

_"What secrets?"_

_"Not saying."_

_"Tell me what happened last night!"_

_"Nope ;)"_

Oh crap. What have she done?

* * *

**A/N: OH LOOK ANOTHER UPDATE! EXAMS ARE O-V-E-R~ Hope you like this chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

Emma sat in her chair, impatiently waiting for Hook. He still hasn't told her the happenings last Friday night. All she remembered was chugging the first bottle of beer, then everything else was a blur.

Killian walked in and saw her running her hand through her hair while looking out the window. He took his seat next to her, leaned in as closed as he could and whispered straight to her ear, "Hello, darling." She responded by swatting his arm.

"What happened last Friday, Hook?"

"Still? You never give up, do you, love?"

"No. I don't. Now tell me."

"Fine. You talked about your problem, while I listened to you. Then you told me that I'm a funny, nice, hot guy." He noticed her face become red and decided to tease her more.

"You also nearly kissed me, and when I pushed you away, you were pretty upset 'bout it." Emma's face became full of embarrassment. The worst part is, she can tell that he's not lying.

"I was drunk!"

"Sure." _She's so cute when she's flustered_, he thought.

Emma became determined to return the favor. There must be something she can do to make him ashamed like she is right now.

* * *

_Ruby is unusually quiet today_, Ashley pondered.

"Are you okay?" She looked up from her food and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just not used yet to not seeing Victor every day."

Mary-Margaret held her hand and stroked her shoulder, trying to comfort her best friend.

"Why don't we go to the hospital today? After class?" Ashley suggested.

"Sounds good." Ruby grinned, while Emma sighed.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"I can't go because of detention."

"Oh, yeah. You and Hook, right? I totally regret not coming with you to talk to Regina. I would love to have participated in a food fight! What happened to her, by the way?"

"She's relaxing, while Hook and I took the blame. Actually, I'm not innocent, since I really started it, but he shouldn't have been with me. Anyway, I really can't go, but you three should. Don't let me stop you."

Ruby nodded with a smile. She's ecstatic about seeing her Victor again, but also worried.

_What if he doesn't want to see me yet? What if he thinks I'm being clingy? What if he already has a new girlfriend?_

Tons of what-ifs were on her head, and she hopes they aren't true.

* * *

Emma and Killian walked beside each other and entered the library. She greeted Belle French, the librarian, politely, and proceeded to the bookshelves. She sighed as she counted how many shelves they had to fix. There were so many.

She heard a yelp while arranging the books. _Was that Hook?_ It turns out, it was him. He was having a staring contest with a big mouse. He wasn't moving an inch. _Is he scared of rats?_

"You're afraid of it?" Killian looked at her and smiled sarcastically.

Emma went to the mouse, picked it up by its tail, and playfully fake-threw it to him.

"Stop it, Swan. They're filthy creatures." She dropped the mouse, which ran to its hole.

What she doesn't know is that Killian was faking it so she could get her payback, because he loved their banters and would appreciate it if it stayed two-sided.

"You ARE scared of rats! Oh my god, this is precious!" Emma was laughing so hard that no sound came out. Killian wasn't upset that she was making fun of him, because the sight of Emma laughing made him blissful. She sat on the floor, and he joined her in cracking up.

After a minute, they stopped and continued tidying the books.

Hook heard Emma hiss. He immediately went to her side and asked her what happened. She showed him her hand that had a paper cut.

"I'll be right back." He asked Belle for a bottle of alcohol and poured it over the wound.

"Ah! That hurts!" Killian took his handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to wrap it around the cut, but she kept pulling her arm away.

"I can do it myself, Hook." He grabbed her arm with his hand, and tied the cloth with his other hand and teeth.

Emma almost melted, for his hot gaze was always on her and it feels like it was boring straight to her. She tried to look at another direction, but she finds herself drawn to his icy blue eyes and his touch.

They didn't notice that both their pupils dilated, because somehow, they were focusing on denying the attraction they were feeling.

She was denying it because she knows that even if he is here now, he would leave.

He was denying it because he knows that she doesn't reciprocate what he feels.

"There." Killian caressed her hand for a bit, and then slowly let it down.

"We should, um, fix the books."

* * *

The hour of their detention was finished at last. Emma went ahead first and bid an awkward goodbye to Killian. He was about to leave, but the librarian called him to go back.

"You like Emma, right?"

He bashfully nodded, "I do."

"Then you should stop acting that you're playing with her. She may thing you're not being serious, because of how you act, and you know, your reputation."

Killian forgot that he was the school playboy, and it was because of his Swan. When she was with him, she was the only one who has his attention, and he thinks no more of the past girls that he used to flirt with.

"Thanks for the advice, Miss French." _But I don't think I can do it._

"You're welcome. By the way, you look cute together."

* * *

August had asked about the handkerchief in tied around her palm, but she just said that it was Mary-Margaret's. When she went to her room, she removed the cloth.

_What the hell should I do with this?_

Whenever she thinks about the moment earlier, she blushes. She decided to put Killian's handkerchief in her drawer and shut it hurriedly, like she did something wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Please be aware that I have added the funeral scene at Chapter 6, due to questions. I hoped you like this chapter. I don't own anything, okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

"So, who are you gonna ask out for tomorrow?" Jefferson asked Hook.

The Halloween Ball was already here, and they both need a partner. He had someone on his mind, of course, but he was worried Emma would turn him down.

"Maybe I'll ask Student Council Vice." Killian's eyes widened at what his friend just said.

"Swan?"

"Yep." Jefferson knew that Hook likes her, so he decided to push his buttons.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jeff."

"Know what? I'm going to ask her right now." He stood and walked over to the four girls. He teasingly smiled at his friend before talking to Emma.

"Hi, Emma." She raised her head and looked at him, curious what he's going to say.

"Jefferson."

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Emma gaped at him. No one has asked her yet, so why not?

"Sure." Jefferson nodded and smiled in triumph. He was doing this not only to annoy his friend, but also because he is harboring some kind of crush on Emma. It was hard for him to see them always together, so he made his move.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes." _Damn it. _Killian scolded himself for not asking Emma earlier, but still, he would ask her. Maybe she would change her mind.

* * *

Emma stood in a chair and tried to put up the decorations for their classroom. It wobbled, but she didn't care. She wanted to place the Halloween effects as fast as she could, so she paid no attention to the weak chair.

"Get down from there, Swan. I'll set it up for you, since I'm taller."

"No thanks." She attempted to reach a high spot and it made the chair totally unsteady, causing her to fall.

Emma closed her eyes and braced herself, but she didn't feel the drop. She felt warmth.

"Damn it, Swan! You should stop being so stubborn!" Killian let her down, feeling angry.

"What if I was not here? You could've been hurt!" Emma felt overwhelmed at his concern. She wasn't used with someone who is not her brother caring.

Killian wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Promise me you'll accept help from others next time."

"I promise."

"Okay." He pressed his face to her hair, thankful that he was able to catch her. She wriggled out of his hug and smiled at him gratefully instead.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was hoping you'd be my partner to the ball." He gathered his courage and finally asked Emma. _Say yes_. _Please say yes._

"I already agreed to go with Jefferson. Sorry." Killian faked a smirk and left.

* * *

The four friends went shopping for gowns the next day. The theme was fairy-tales, much to Emma's dismay. She didn't like those kinds of puffy, large, dresses, but it was required.

"So… who are you going with, Ruby?" Many guys have asked her, but she couldn't say yes to any of them. She wants her boyfriend and him only.

"You do know that outsiders are allowed? They only have to pay."

Her friend's face lit up, her eyes twinkling. "Really? I can tell Victor to come later?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you didn't know." Ruby squealed in delight and became more energetic in finding costumes that would fit them.

Mary-Margaret nudged Emma and asked, "Did Hook invite you to go with him?"

"He did. How did you know?"

"Yesterday, he asked me if I know where you were. He said he had something important to ask you. Did you accept?"

"No."

"But you wanted to?"

_Yes._ She wanted to. So bad. But she didn't want to disappoint Jefferson, since he asked first. _Besides, Hook had probably found another girl._

"Guys! Come here!" They approached Ruby, who gave them gowns to fit. Green for Mary-Margaret, blue for Ashley, red for herself, and white for Emma.

At first, she complained. "What, am I getting married or something?" But when she tried it on, they were dumbfounded. It suits her so well.

The group bought what they needed and left their make-up to Ruby, while hairstyling to Ashley.

"I swear, Emma. We're going to make you so beautiful that Hook will regret not asking you sooner."

* * *

Jefferson picked her up at 7 PM and walked her to school. He was being such a gentleman, which reminded her of Killian. He led her to the floor and danced slowly to the music.

"I have no chance with you, don't I? " Emma leaned back and looked at Jefferson with a confused look.

"I like you, Emma. But it seems that your heart already belongs to someone else."

"But I-" _I don't like Hook. _She repeats that to herself every day, trying to convince her that she doesn't feel something for him.

"Want to know how I know? All you did since we got here is look for him."

Jefferson twirled her one last time before handing her to Killian. He blinked a few times, mesmerized by his Swan's beauty, while Emma had to stop herself from opening her mouth when she saw him dressed as a pirate.

"May I have this dance, princess?" She took his hand and bowed like a proper lady.

"I never knew you danced, darling."

"Shut up." Killian nuzzled his face in Emma's neck, wishing the moment would never end. It was perfect in every way, and they both want it to stay like that.

But they couldn't always get what they want.

"Ah. A princess and a pirate. Together. Who would've thought?" Regina caused them to break apart. Killian snarled at his adoptive sister, annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"You're needed by the student council."

"Right away." Emma followed Regina, disappointed that they couldn't even finish a song.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short. I don't have much inspiration today. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

After what happened at the ball and everything before that, Emma couldn't deny her attraction to Killian anymore. She decided to hide it instead.

It was a Monday and her routine has started. She got off her brother's motorcycle, walked to her classroom, sit silently, and wait for Hook to appear so their banters can start.

Only this time, he didn't arrive.

Emma went to Jefferson to ask him if he knows why Hook isn't present.

"It's that time of the year again."

"What time?"

"It's the day of his family's death."

Killian shuts himself out for two days whenever it's their death anniversary. Jefferson had tried to visit him at home and support his friend, but he failed. He pitied him, because even after 13 years, he hadn't gotten over it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Worry filled Emma's face.

"I hope so."

Emma began to walk away, but Jefferson called her name. She went back, asking why.

"I have the key to his garage, and through there, you can get into his room." He placed the key on her hand, wishing her good luck.

* * *

Emma texted her brother, saying she has to go somewhere. She almost had a heart attack when she say August suddenly appear in front of her.

"Why? Where are you going?"

_Think fast, Emma._ "To the mall. I have to go buy some school supplies. For our project."

He knew it was a lie, but he let it slide. "Okay then. Take care." August kissed her forehead and went on without her.

Mary-Margaret saw Emma exit the school gate. She looks in a hurry, so she asked her about it.

"I am going to Hook's." She told the truth, because she knows that her friend can't do anything about her decision.

"Why?"

"I just need to make sure he's okay."

She feels the same way about her boyfriend. Whenever she thinks he's in trouble, she get's this itch to see him instantly.

"Oh. Okay. Bye." Mary-Margaret was glad that Emma had already accepted her affections for Hook. It would make things easier for them. She just hopes that he is taking her seriously, because if it turns out he's just playing with Emma, Mary-Margaret would punch him gladly.

* * *

Emma tried to locate the Mills' residence, but she just couldn't find it. She dialed Jefferson, hoping he could help.

"You're at the 5th Street, right? Go straight ahead, and then turn left at the third one." He was watching her with his telescope, so he followed her every move, making sure she does it right.

"How do you know where I am?"

"You're welcome." The line dropped. She was still curious about how Jefferson did that, but she had no time to lose. She unlocked the garage, opened the door, and hit the lights.

Everything was a mess. It was like the Hulk rummaged through the room. _Did Killian do this?_

She fixed some stuff to make a path, but then she noticed something.

_Blood._

It was just drops, but it still frightened her. Tons of horrible scenarios made their way to her brain, but she dismissed them immediately.

She opened the door that leads to his room and slowly went up the stairs, making as little noise as possible. She opened another door and saw Killian sitting on his bed. He wasn't moving. Emma called out his name, causing him to face her.

"Emma?" His voice broke, along with her heart. She saw his face, and it was so full of sadness and anguish. She went to him and caressed his cheek, noticing that he was literally hot.

"You're burning up. Lie down; I'll get a wet cloth." Thankfully, he had a bathroom, so she didn't have to sneak out. She placed the towel on his head as gently as possible. Emma took a chair and sat beside his bed.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss." She didn't expect him to start crying. Not knowing what to do, she run her hand through his hair and shushed him softly.

"I could've saved them, Emma! But I didn't! I didn't." He covered his weary face with his injured bloody hands, ashamed that his Swan had to see him like this. She just let him let it out and stayed by his side.

After half an hour, Emma checked his temperature and found that it was back to normal. She removed the cloth, while Killian sat up in his bed.

"Are you leaving? Don't… please." His voice was so hoarse, so she got him a bottle of water from his fridge. _He has everything he needs in his room. It's like he shut himself off from the rest of the household._

Killian dragged Emma into the bed and clung to her like his life depended on it. Before, t was her who was comforted by him. Now, she's the one doing it. And she doesn't know if it's working.

"You should sleep. Your fever might return if you don't rest." He did what she asked and slept with Emma beside him.

* * *

An hour later, Emma opened her eyes and saw that Killian was shaking his head violently.

"No. No… Mom! Dad! NO!"

"Hey hey hey hey. Wake up, Killian. Come on, wake up. It's just a nightmare." His eyes opened and tears flowed out of them. He hugged Emma and his sobs filled the room.

After a while, he stopped.

"Thank you." He smiled shyly at Emma, still embarrassed. He wasn't used to anyone seeing him broken. She stood up and grabbed the towel again, this time cleaning his wounds.

"You did that to your garage?" There was a mix of anger and worry in her voice. He nodded.

"You shouldn't have hurt yourself."

"I know. I'm sorry." He was so frustrated that he trashed his belongings. It wasn't the first time he did it, and it became a tradition.

Killian checked the time and learned that it was almost 8 o'clock in the evening. He has a hunch that her brother doesn't know she's here.

"You should go home."

"You'll be okay by yourself?"

He said yes and thanked his angel once again.

* * *

**A/N: You got a bit fluff the last chapter. So this is full of angst. Reminder that I update two times a week. No exact day. Did you like it? Please review! It fuels me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

"Do you have plans this Thanksgiving, love?" Killian was perched at Emma's table, casually annoying her while she does her homework in their free time.

"Yes. Now shut up for a while. I need to finish this." He was getting impatient, so he grabbed the paper and answered them himself. Emma gaped at him, surprised that he knows all the correct answers.

"So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"My father said that some of his relatives are going to our house. I'm going to see my cousins." They weren't related, but she was still excited. Marco said that his nephews live at the same area, so they will be coming over.

"Oh." Killian didn't celebrate Thanksgiving. Most of the time, he locked himself in his room, not wanting to socialize with the Mills.

_Here goes nothing._ "Do you want to join us? Tomorrow?" Hook's face lit up and he smiled genuinely.

"You sure about that?" He was afraid he might ruin the reunion, though he was happy that Emma invited him. He had never had Thanksgiving with others.

"Hey why not?" She shrugged. She knew her brother might not like this idea, but she doesn't care anymore.

* * *

"You invited Hook?!" August didn't understand why Emma likes that guy so much.

"Yeah." He sighed. There is no way he can make his sister change her mind.

"Just tell him to bring some food." Emma stormed off happily to her room, glad that her brother was being cooperative.

She dialed Killian and told him what August said which he replied to with a chuckle. She loved it when he does that.

Mary-Margaret's name appeared on the screen of her phone. Emma answered it immediately.

"Hi Emma! Are you going to be with your family the whole day tomorrow?"

"Um… yeah. Why do you ask?" She put her phone between her ear and her shoulder and browsed her wardrobe, though she was paying full attention to her best friend.

"I wanted you to pay a visit to our house."

"I'm really sorry, Mary-Margaret, but I can't."

"Oh it's okay. Maybe next time! See you, Emma." She didn't want to turn down her offer, but she really can't go.

Emma rummaged through her closet until she finally decided what to wear.

Her alarm went off, and she pressed the button lazily. Emma stood up and stretched, excitement running through her veins.

After cleaning herself up, August knocked on her door.

"Wake up, Emma. We got some cooking to do."

"I'm up!" She went down the stairs and greeted her father.

"They'll be here in about 11, so let's start preparing."

* * *

The doorbell buzzed and August made a move to open it. Emma shouted "be civil" to him after she saw Killian enter their house.

"Here. My sister baked some, so I brought one." He handed her a plate of apple pie, assuring her that it doesn't contain poisonous materials.

Emma went to the kitchen to fetch some stuff, while Killian followed and observed her.

"You seem really happy, darling."

"A bit." He resisted the urge to approach her and snake his arms around her waist. The dress she was wearing wasn't helping.

"Have you seen these fake-cousins of yours before?"

"No." Killian helped her put plates on the table like the gentleman he is.

The doorbell made a noise again, and this time, Emma fetched the door. Her eyes widened as she saw their visitors.

"David?" In front of her were two David Nolans and one woman, obviously their mother.

"Emma?" David was also confused. He didn't expect that his cousin would be his girlfriend's best friend. Marco greeted their guests and ushered them to come in.

Killian sat beside Emma in the couch, staring at the family in front of them. He slowly leaned into her and whispered, "Why the bloody hell are there two Davids? And I don't like how the other one looks at you."

"These are my sons: David and James." The James guy held his hand out for Emma to shake, and when she did, he winked at her seductively. They have only been here for a few minutes, and she was already getting bad vibes.

"Why don't we eat? I'm pretty sure all of us are hungry." She suggested awkwardly. Awhile ago, she was ecstatic, now she wished the day would end fast.

Lunch went smoothly, since all of them stuck to safe topics. Emma volunteered to wash the dishes, saving her from more talk. David stood beside her, trying to help.

"I never knew you were my cousin."

"Me neither."

"Are you and Hook together or…"

Emma didn't let him finish his question. She answered, "Just friends." as fast as she could. She finished cleaning the dishes and went to the bathroom.

She went out and heard Killian and James talking on the couch. Emma didn't want to eavesdrop, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Your girlfriend is really hot."

"She's not my girlfriend, though that doesn't mean you can make a move on her."

"Are you just playing with her?"

"Yes a-"

She ran towards her room before she could even hear what he had to say next.

"Yes at first. But then I realized how brilliant she is the next second. I… I even think I might love her." He liked her at first because he was a challenge, so he played her when they first met. But he was enslaved by her immediately after that.

James laughed at his confession, clapping him in the back.

"You should tell her that. Or I'm going for her." Killian glared at him, but he knew he was right. But he was a coward. He couldn't even tell her that he likes her.

* * *

"Emma?"

"Hey, Mary-Margaret… is that offer still standing?"

"Yeah, sure." She gave her directions to her house and she left immediately, not bothering to tell anyone she was leaving.

After what she heard, her heart was shattered into pieces. _I should've fucking seen it coming._ Emma wanted to hit herself for being stupid again. Now she's hurt. As usual. She shouldn't have trusted him, opened up to him, and she really shouldn't have accepted her feelings. Her walls may have been broken by Hook, but now it's back up.

Mary-Margaret opened the door and welcomed Emma in. She noticed something was wrong, so she hugged her, hoping that Emma would trust her enough to tell her what her problem is.

Emma sighed as Mary-Margaret held her, and decided to let it all out. She sobbed as her friend stroked her hair and led her to a room.

"What happened, Emma? You can tell me." But she was too heartbroken to talk. She just cried and cried, wanting to go back to the start where she could right her wrong.

* * *

"Where's Emma?" August panicked. He searched the whole house already, but he still couldn't find his sister.

"We should check on her friends." James suggested. They went to Ashley's first, since it was the closest, but she wasn't there. The outcome was the same when they went to Ruby's.

David led them to Mary-Margaret's house and talked to his girlfriend.

"Have you seen Emma?"

"No. Why?" She lied to her boyfriend for the sake of her best friend.

Killian was frantic. Emma just disappeared and they couldn't find her. But he can sense her presence in Blanchard's house. She was there, he knows.

"No. She's here, isn't she?" He didn't wait for her answer; he just barged in and went where his instinct led him to.

He saw Emma inside a room, curled up like a ball on the bed. "Emma? Love?" She raised her head and frowned. She didn't want to be found. Especially not by him.

"Go away, Hook." August appeared at the door and hurriedly hugged his sister.

"Let's go home, okay?" She nodded and followed her brother, not even sparing another glance at Hook.

He was confused by everything. He asked himself: what did he do?

* * *

**A/N: Oh this was kind of a long one. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I had writer's block. Please please please, review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

"Can I transfer schools?" Emma asked her father seriously. So much bad things have happened since she was enrolled in Brooke and now she wants a fresh start.

"You can. But it's too late to transfer this school year." August put down his fork, eyeing his sister curiously.

"Why?"

"I want to try Forrest High School." _Why does she keep lying to me? Doesn't she trust me?_

"I'll ask when you can take the entrance exam." Emma stood up from the dining table and said thanks to Marco.

"No, get back here. You need to tell us why you left all of a sudden earlier." Her brother commanded.

"Mary-Margaret asked me to come over, and since you looked busy, I didn't tell you anymore. Am I free to go now?" Her family sighed. She was back to her sour rebellious attitude.

She had stopped being like that since they arrived at Brooke High and she had started making friends. But now she was back to that bad attitude. What happened to her?

Though August was glad she wants to leave their current school, the reason why bothered him.

He knocked on her door and found Emma sitting on her bed, listening to music.

"Are you sure you want to change schools?"

"Yep."

"Why?" She opened her mouth to say a poor excuse, but her brother continued, "Tell me the truth this time."

Emma removed her headphones and faced August. "I want to start again. I want to go to a place where there's no…"

"No what?"

"No Hook." He should've predicted that. He should've known that that idiot was the reason.

"But you'll also leave your friends behind." Emma didn't want to be apart from her friends. They made each other happy. But if she stays, she'll have to endure about 1 and a half more years of Hook. And she had enough of that.

"We can still hang out sometimes. Look, I've made my decision. I'm leaving that school. And that's final."

* * *

There were about two more weeks before the Christmas break. Emma wished time would just skip and it would be the break already. But of course, there were the exams first, and the Christmas party. Speaking of that, she hadn't discussed with her classmates what to do for the party. As the one assigned, she had to have a meeting with her class about that Christmas party.

"Hi Emma!" Three gleeful voices greeted her as she stepped inside the classroom. Soon, she won't hear them anymore, since she would transfer. That thought made her heart ache.

Emma waved at them and sat on her seat. Killian was just beside her, but she was determined not to pay him any attention.

"Talk to me, love. Please. You're worrying me." He pleaded as she ignored him, staring out the window all the time.

He knew it was his fault. Because why would she not talk to him if it wasn't? But the question is what. What the hell did he do to deserve that?

Mary-Margaret looked over at Hook and her friend. They weren't noticing each other. She already figured that he was the reason why Emma was so upset yesterday, but she was still wondering what he did.

The four ate at their usual table. David passed by and said hi to all of them, smiling at this girlfriend and his new-found fake-cousin.

"You and Hook aren't flirting today. What happened?" Ruby asked.

"We aren't flirting."

"Come on, seriously, what happened?" Emma sighed. Maybe it was time to confide in her friends.

"I… I heard him say that he was just playing with me."

"He did? I swear I want to kill him right now. Who was he talking to? August?" Her friends made angry remarks at what she said.

"No. James Nolan."

"James? As in the brother of David who's studying in Forrest High?" Mary-Margaret was confused. How did that smug guy end up under the same roof with Hook and Emma?

"Yeah. See, they were at our house for Thanksgiving. Being cousins and all."

"But why was Hook there?"

Emma blushed. What would they think if she said the truth? She hoped they wouldn't judge her. "I invited him."

"Okay. Are you going to keep ignoring him for the rest of the year?"

"That was the plan."

"Oh, Emma…" Mary-Margaret held her hand, "You should talk to him. Solve it all up once and for all."

"What is there to solve? He made himself clear!"

"But you should talk. Really, Emma. Just try."

She sighed again. She would, but she knows that conversation would just go south.

* * *

Emma sat in the field, relaxing under the clouds. She slept here whenever August was still in class and she wasn't. She heard movements behind her, and saw that it was the guy she was avoiding. She stood abruptly, set on leaving.

Killian grabbed her arm, keeping her in place. He turned her around to face him.

"What?!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Just tell me why you're ignoring me. Please." His voice was calm, opposite to hers, which was filled with anger and annoyance.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought we were friends. Good friends. But I was stupid. I should've known that you were just playing with me. Now move on. Go play with another girl's feelings. Like you did with mine."

_She heard what I said? But if she did hear all of it, she must know that I didn't mean it like that. So that implies that she didn't listen to the whole thing._

Emma was already walking away, and when he attempted to catch up with her, she was gone.

She didn't talk to him the day after that. And the day after tomorrow. And for the whole week. And the week after.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the Christmas party :) Let's hope the problem gets resolved in that! Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

She took the entrance exam a week ago, and now they received an acceptance letter. Emma told herself that a better school life awaits her in Forrest High. The people were nice and joyful, and somehow she was kind of affected.

"Congratulations on that."

"Yeah. Come on, though. We might be late."

She didn't know whether to tell her friends about her transferring or not. They'll be heartbroken either way. But they would accept it and move on. They had to.

August and Emma arrived in school after fifteen minutes. They smiled at the big snowman and at the beautiful, shiny tree at the school gate. Christmas was already here, and so is their party, which is tomorrow.

They were going to have the classic exchange gift, and fortunately, she picked Jefferson's name, not Hook's. Because if she did, she might give him a good kick in the groin as a gift.

Emma walked to her classroom and stood in front the class, clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Just a reminder. The Christmas party is tomorrow, so please don't forget the food and your gifts. That's all, thanks."

Killian fidgeted with the paper in his hand that contained Emma's name. He hoped that she would like the gift he got for her, though a part of him thinks that she might throw it in the trash as soon as she gets it.

* * *

"Guys… I have news." The three turned their heads to Emma, wondering what it's about. Was it good or bad?

"You and Hook okay again?" She threw a bitch face to Ruby with her eyebrows raised, not wanting to hear his name in this conversation.

"I…" She reconsidered telling them, but she continued, "I am going to transfer to Forrest High School." They gaped at her. Their mouths were wide open, hanging.

_Oh God, have I made the wrong decision? They look like they're going to burst into tears!_

"But… Emma! Why!?" Mary-Margaret knows that Emma loved it here, so why would she want to leave? Or maybe that's what just they saw? Maybe Emma didn't like their school at all?

"Is it so bad here?" The friends didn't want her to leave, not at all. They wanted Emma to stay with them, just for one more year until they all go their own separate ways in college. Just for one more year of good and bad memories.

"No! I don't hate this school; I just don't like the people in it." They gasped, offended.

"I didn't mean it like that! I mean I don't like Hook, and Regina, and the other mean people! Not you three." She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she was being stupid and careless again, so she said that statement. Emma covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassed and stressed.

"Oh. But it's just one more year!" They tried to be understanding, they really did. But somehow, this was all too sudden, and it hurt them incredibly. They want her to stay so bad that the thought of moving to Forrest has crossed their mind.

Maybe that was the solution? Should they transfer together?

Mary-Margaret voiced her thoughts, and it earned different responses from her friends.

Emma was shocked that she would want to go that far just to stay with her. It surprised her and at the same time, flattered her. Was she really worth all that hassle? She thought the conversation would go like: "Guys I'm moving." "Oh why?" "Because of Hook." "Oh too bad. We'll miss you."

But it seems that her friends love her more than she imagined. More than she loved them. She suddenly realized that she was kind of taking Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley for granted. Yet they want to be with her.

She let her emotions take over this once. She took her friends' hands and held them, her tears dropping like rain. Ruby hugged the crying Emma, patting her back. The other two joined, creating a big, warm group hug. They felt at home.

"Thank you, guys, really. I am so glad I met you. But you don't need to move to Forrest with me. We'll be okay."

"We do, too. And if that's what you wish, then so be it. Good luck, Emma. We won't forget you." After a few more sobs, the girls pulled back and returned to normal.

Jefferson craned his head in the direction of Emma and her friends, signaling Killian to look at them. He raised an eyebrow, mouthing 'what' to his friend.

"They are all weeping." He's been listening to their conversation, since they were pretty close to their table. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was curious. Jefferson will tell it to Hook, so he can do something about it.

"Emma's leaving."He was so shocked that he dropped his spoon and cursed while he picked it up. Killian couldn't believe it. That is the worst news he has ever heard since his family died. He needs to stop that from happening. He needs to fix things, fast.

His friend watched as he grabbed a paper and a pen. Killian started writing.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a letter." His handwriting was unflattering, that's for sure, but the only thing that mattered was the meaning. He poured his heart over the paper in front of him.

* * *

Emma didn't bother dressing up fancy for the party. She wore a long-sleeved gray shirt, pants, boots, and a red scarf. She picked up the paper-bag which contained her gifts for Jefferson and her friends and got into August's motorcycle.

She arrived earlier than usual because she had to set up the classroom. She savored the quietness, since sooner or later; the room would be filled of loud music. After an hour, Emma's classmates appeared with a joyful mood.

"Merry Christmas, guys." The four were almost in tears, knowing that this is their first and last Christmas party with Emma. They danced as if no one else was there and ate the food as if they haven't eaten since last year.

Emma gave her friends key chains: a cute mouse for Ashley, a wolf for Ruby, and a bird for Mary-Margaret. While she received a hairpin, a frame with their picture in it (It was taken during the girls' night and she didn't even know that Ruby was taking pictures.), and a novel.

She thanked her friends for the gifts happily. It means so much to her. Emma even wore the hairpin already.

The time for the exchange gift part has come, and everybody was ecstatic. She went first, because everybody said so. Jefferson took the gift from Emma, blushing. When he opened it, he found a dark violet scarf in it.

"I didn't know what to get for you. So I just bought that, since you seem to like scarves."

"It's great. Thanks, Emma." He returned to his seat and teased Killian considering he wanted to get a gift from her.

It was Killian's turn next, and his hands were shaking as he handed his Swan the package. She accepted it and faked a smile. _Just my luck._

The gift giving session ended, the music was loud again, so Emma went outside for fresh air and some silence. She fished Hook's gift out of her pocket and debated whether to open it or just leave it be.

She chose to open it. Inside is a beautiful pendant with a key charm. In the middle of the key, there's a small blue-green gem. A paper fell out when she took the pendant. She picked it up and read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Emma,_

_I know there's no chance that you'll talk to me, so I made a letter instead. I hope you read this._

_I want to start with an explanation. What you heard at Thanksgiving was true. I did say that. But you didn't hear it all. I was playing with you. Was. But now, I'm not. I realized how bloody amazing you are, and you don't deserve to be played. You deserved to be loved instead. I'm sorry if you thought that you were just being my chew toy._

_Secondly, I want to tell you why I gave you a key necklace. It's because you need to open up. You've locked yourself away because of someone that hurt you before. I know. I see it in your eyes. But you need to trust someone these days._

_I just want to let you know that I'm madly in love with you, Emma Swan. I didn't expect to do so, but you yourself are a surprise. The best surprise that life has given me._

_Speaking of surprises, I was shocked when someone told me you were leaving this school. Please, don't. I don't beg often, but you are worth it. So please. Stay._

_Love, Killian_

* * *

Tears dropped onto the paper. She wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry. But it made her. She felt relief, joy, hope, and love all at once.

"You read it." Emma heard Killian's voice behind her, so she turned around. She smiled lovingly and walked towards him. He wrapped her arms around her, sighing in ease. She whispered sorry, since she was terribly wrong. He responded by clutching her to him tighter. They broke apart after a long while, missing each other's warmth already.

Emma removed the keychain-turned-necklace Neal gave to her and threw it onto the ground, letting go of her past. She put on the pendant, instead.

"Are you still going to leave?"

"No, I don't think so." Killian smiled so wide he thinks his mouth was going to break.

"I convinced you, eh, love?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just don't want to be away from my friends."

Ruby, Ashley, and Mary-Margaret watched as the two cuddled on a corner of the classroom. They were glad that Emma and Killian has fixed things. They couldn't get used to them ignoring each other.

They smiled as Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and planted a kiss on her hair. They also heard that she wasn't leaving for Forrest anymore. And for them, it was the best Christmas gift ever.

The three friends left the lovebirds to themselves and went back to the party.

Things were back to normal. Except they know and have accepted that they were in love. Emma removed her want of a fresh start. She didn't need one. She was content that they had happy and sad moments. After all, that was the way life goes.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter ever. Anyway! Please give me suggestions on which course they should take in college! And also reviews! Oh, and it doesn't end here, okay. This fic goes until their graduation.**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

Their celebration of New Year's was normal. Emma, Ruby, Ashley, Mary-Margaret, and Killian went to Jefferson's house, since it has a rooftop. They watched as the fireworks illuminate the midnight sky, mesmerized in its beauty.

They went back to school a week after, much to their dismay. Breaks don't last that long.

Emma sat quietly in her chair, waiting for their teacher, Mr. Gold, to arrive. The door opened, but it turns out it was Archie. Obviously, he had something to announce.

"Good morning." Their class's response was a few greetings and a few yawns. Their guidance counselor nodded awkwardly, and continued, "Your field trip to Aqua Park is scheduled on January 25, which is a Friday. We would arrive there by morning, do what you want inside, spend the night at their hotel, and go home on Saturday morning. It is not compulsory. More details shall be released tomorrow."

She expected to hear a 'lame' comment from her seatmate, but instead she heard a squeal of excitement. Her eyes widened as she turned to Killian. He was smiling dreamily, which is not a sight Emma sees often. He noticed that she was staring at him, horrified.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothing. It's just… you look pretty excited."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He was still smiling. It was starting to scare her. Has a demon possessed this guy beside her? Sure, she sees him smile, but not the way she sees right now. This wasn't a flirty smirk; it was like a grin of a child who just heard that they were going to Disneyland.

Does he love Aqua Park that much?

* * *

"Are you going to join the field trip?" Emma asked her friends. She still wasn't sure if she was going to go. If all her friends say yes, then she will join too.

"I will. I would love to see some fishes. They're not my favorite, but their pretty fascinating too."

Ashley sighed, cupping her face with her hands, "It's expensive though. The hotel, the travel expense, and the ticket. Plus the food!" Money was a problem to Ashley. It's because her stepmother and her stepsisters keep spending most of her father's earnings.

"Yeah, but it's going to be worth it." Ruby has been saving for that kind of expense. She wants to go to every field trip the school will have. They were always fun, so even if it's expensive, it was worth it in the end, since she spent time with her friends in a new place.

"So… you're all going to go?"

The three nodded and waited for Emma's response. They would love it if she was going to join.

"I'll go." They smiled in relief and continued eating their food.

Emma has kept away large amount money for emergencies, and it wouldn't hurt to get some for the trip. Her past intention for that money was when she planned to run away. It really is clear to her now that she was a stupid girl back then.

* * *

August and Emma prepared their stuff the night before, and woke up at 4 am to go to school. Their departure was at 5. It was too early for them, but they couldn't sleep anyway.

Killian wanted Emma to sit beside him, but already found that she was sitting next to her best friend. He sat beside Jefferson, instead, who was wearing the scarf Emma gave him. He considered it precious.

They arrived at 8 am, and went to the hotel first. He teased that he and Emma should share a room, and earned a glare from both her and her brother. The four friends shared a room, and the boys bought their own separate rooms. After eating, they proceeded to the park.

When they entered, Emma kept looking at Killian. His eyes were large and shining, his mouth agape. She couldn't help but smile at the view. They went first to the rides, which ended up with them being wet. They changed their clothes and proceeded to the aquariums.

Killian laced his hands with Emma's, seeking her warmth.

"My family always brings me to these kinds of places. I was immediately smitten by the grace of these sea creatures. That's why I would be taking Marine Biology in college."

She just leaned into him and continued looking at the fishes. Killian was right. They were graceful. The way they swim is incredibly beautiful.

They went forward, to the crocodiles. Emma teased him, "Hey, look. You must hate them, don't you? They ate your hand." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Their friends reminded them that they were in a public place. But he just couldn't help it. His… girlfriend? Was being adorable. Was that the right term for her? They weren't exactly dating. But they should be. Killian was just waiting for the right moment.

The gang arrived next to the Swan Lake. Emma received so many teases about her last name. She watched as the swans swam around, finding it relaxing. They got going, arriving at the food court. Emma was about to ask Killian what he would be eating, only to find he wasn't there.

"Hey, guys… Have you seen Killian?" They all looked around, but he still wasn't found. She started to panic, not knowing where to look for him. Aqua Park is big, and he could be anywhere.

"Emma… calm down, okay? Let's split up and find him." Mary-Margaret comforted her best friend. She, Ruby, and Ashley set off, leaving her with Jefferson.

"Where could he be?" She asked him. She couldn't think straight. All she thought is that she might not find him anymore.

"I think I might know where he is." Jefferson grabbed her hand and led her to the aquariums. He remembered their first trip to a place like this. They were in 5th grade. They were classmates, but then he had to leave. He transferred to Brooke, and after a year, his best friend followed also.

He remembered that he had gone missing before too. And he knew exactly where to look.

They went to a place only the staff was allowed in. Emma should be worried because they could get caught, but all she cares for right now is finding Killian. She smiled a bit. Finding Killian. It sounded like the movie.

She finally saw him. He was interacting with the animals. He wasn't even supposed to be here, since it was a restricted area. But he was being drawn in.

Emma watched as he petted a turtle, her heart becoming warm. She then recalled that they could get in trouble any time now.

"Killian, let's go." He raised his head and nodded, saying goodbye to the fishes.

* * *

Back at the hotel lobby, Emma wrapped her arms around Killian, glad that Jefferson knew where he was.

"You know what? Next time, I'm not taking my eyes off of you." He chuckled and nuzzled in closer.

"I would despair if you did."

* * *

**A/N: I made up Aqua Park, okay. Because reasons. And I have never been in those kinds of parks, so I really don't know what to do. Reviews are love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

Hearts, flowers, and drawings of Cupid with his arrows surrounded Emma as she walked to their room. She usually found it annoying and ridiculous, but this time, it's different. A part of her is really excited to know what Killian has in store for her.

Around her, couples were already doing couple stuff in public. She grimaced and hurried up her pace, determined to get to her classroom, fast.

"Hello there, beautiful." Killian was sitting on her desk, obviously waiting for her. It pleased her that he was the first she sees. He is refreshing to her eyes. Especially when he is grinning.

"Good morning to you, too. What's up?" She laid down her bag and looked at him, curious about his Valentines plans.

"I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner tomorrow." His eyes were pleading, even if they both know that she's going to say yes.

"Okay. Sure." Her friends smiled and giggled when they heard the conversation between the lovebirds. It was about damn time those two started dating.

* * *

August saw a familiar yellow vehicle on his way to school. He frowned. _He_ was not supposed to be in Brooke. _He _was not supposed to be anywhere near his sister.

He turned around, not caring if he skips school. August had something important to deal with.

"What are you doing here, Neal?" The man jumped at his voice. His eyes widened at the sight of August.

"What? You're here too?"

"Answer my question." He was scared. If Emma finds out that her ex-boyfriend is here, and her brother was the reason why he left in the first place, he was damned. Making his sister upset is the last thing he wants to do.

"I'm just visiting my fiancé's family with her."

"When are you leaving?"

"On Sunday morning."

"Good. I still mean what I said years ago. Emma's better off without you, and there is no way I am letting you in her life ever again."

When he told him to leave for Emma's sake, he refused. Neal told him that he loved his sister. But when he threatened to surrender him to the police, he left in the blink of an eye. That proved that he wasn't good enough for Emma. And he vowed to protect her, even if it means lying to her.

* * *

She typed her essay silently in her room. Emma was excited about tomorrow. Valentines date and all that. She can't fully focus on her assignment, since she was thinking about Killian. _Damn. I turned sappy because of that bastard._

August stood in front of her door, still unsure about his decision. He knows about the date, the whole school does. But he needed to keep her from Neal. If they see each other, it will be the end of the world.

"Emma." He said as he knocked. She shouted for him to come in, cheeriness evident in her voice. August could still stop his plan, but he won't.

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from your teachers. They said you were almost failing your classes."

"Hey, I do my best." Her smile turned to a frown. _What the hell is my brother getting at?_

"Because of that, you're grounded until I say that you're free to go." Emma gaped at August, anger creeping in her veins. She had a date tomorrow. And he chose to ground her now.

"What?! Is this because of Killian? Do you hate him that much?!" She stood, fuming. Her brother tried to calm her down, but failed.

"I'm doing this for your own sake, Emma!" He told himself more than he told is sister. He was trying to convince himself that it's for Emma's sake, not his own.

She sat down in her bed and put the blanket around her. "Whatever. Just get out." Her voice was muffled, for her face was pressed to her thighs.

August held back his tears. He went out and locked the door behind him. He kept repeating to himself that it was for Emma's own good.

Even if he knows that isn't true.

* * *

"Killian?" He heard sobs coming from his Swan, and that immediately worried him.

"Emma, love, what's wrong?"

"I can't go. I'm on lockdown." The first time she was 'imprisoned' in her own room is when her family found out she was stealing. She tried to escape through her window, but they lock the main gate, so it was no use.

She didn't know why her brother would do anything to stop her from hanging out with Killian.

"But do you want to?"

"Yes." Damn right she wanted to. This will be her first proper date with Killian. It is special, and she can't afford to miss it. She remembered before, that when she was still with Neal, he never did anything nice for her. The keychain, maybe, but besides that, nothing.

"Then I'm going to come get you." He put the phone back in his pocket and went out, bringing with him a lock pick.

Emma heard rustling in their garden. She looked down from her window and saw Killian, smiling at her and signaling her to come down. She did as he asked.

"I should have said 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair'." He teased, grabbing her hand and leading her outside the gate.

They went to the docks. Emma didn't know what they were doing here, but she just let him take her anywhere. She gasped as she saw the picnic laid out near the beach.

"Do you like it, darling?"

"It's beautiful." It really is. And more beautiful, since it was accompanied by the sunset.

Emma sat down, feeling the smooth sand all around her. She can't help but lie down, so she did. Killian mirrored her actions and lied himself beside his dear Swan.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

He gulped. He still wasn't sure what could happen if he says it. But it wasn't a time to be a coward. She needs to know.

"I think I love you."

Emma blinked a few times, taking in what he said. After a few seconds, she smiled. "I think I love you, too."

* * *

Neal went inside the car. His fiancé insisted on leaving already, even though it was just Saturday afternoon. He met her parents, and though it was awkward at first, it became pleasing after a while.

"You ready to go, babe?" Tamara took the seat beside him, nodding. He suddenly remembered the time when Emma was the one who used to sit there. Pushing the thoughts away, he started the car and drove.

"So… what do you think of my parents?"

"They were nice." He hadn't experienced it before. And he was sure he doesn't want to go through it again.

"Oh." Tamara smiled, and Neal looked at her to smile back, but what he saw on her face was pure horror.

"NEAL, LOOK OUT!" He turned his eyes back on the road and tried to avoid hitting the girl in front, but it was too late.

His yellow car stopped. Neal went out of the car and saw a man cradling the girl he just hit. Blood were all over the couple. The guy was hysterically telling the girl to wake up. Tamara also left the vehicle and gasped. Then Neal recognized the face of the blonde, his eyes widening in shock and guilt.

"Emma."

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Just want to explain that Neal is older than Emma here. So, here you go! Reviews are like food to me. Keeps me strong and healthy! Hehe.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

The sound of sirens filled their ears as the ambulance neared them. A couple of paramedics jumped off the back of the vehicle and put Emma in a stretcher. Killian followed them and sat beside his Swan, caressing her hair. His mind is focused on her, praying to all the Gods that he doesn't even believe in that she lives.

"Oh my God. Neal. You just hit a person." He got back in his car and so did Tamara, still shocked from what happened. She had her hand covering her agape mouth. She's never seen something so mentally-scarring in her life.

Neal drove to the hospital, where he saw the man earlier pacing back and forth outside the E.R. He was shaking all over, a few tears slipping across his face.

* * *

_"I think I love you, too."_

_Killian leaned in to kiss her, but right when their lips almost touched, Emma's phone rang. The sound of her ring tone became his most hated sound._

_"Emma, you get back home immediately, or I'm going to make sure you never leave the house ever again." She froze at the angry voice of her brother. It scared her to hear him so threatening._

_She stood up, muttering, "I got to go. My brother's going to kill me for this." She shouldn't have left the house. She should've obeyed August. She ran away from the beach. From Killian. He caught up to her, telling her to wait._

_"I'm really sorry." Emma crossed the street without knowing that a car was speeding up._

_Then the worst thing he could imagine happened._

* * *

He turned his head away from the telescope. He looked through it again, refusing to believe what he's seeing. Jefferson ran a hand through his hair, his hands trembling. He fetched his phone from his pocket and dialed the person who needs to know what had happened the most.

"August? It's about Emma… She's been hit by a car."

The line dropped, and he weakly sat himself down on a chair, still horrified that the girl he likes is dying this very moment.

* * *

Killian looked up and saw the driving of the car nearing him. His brows furrowed and he clenched his fists.

_He's the reason why Emma's in danger. _He stood up and violently pushed the man to a wall.

"You're a murderer!" Hook punched the concrete, letting his anger take over. He didn't care if his hands become bruised, or if all the people were staring at him. Nothing was going to stop him from killing the man in front of him.

"I didn't mean to do that to Emma! I swear!"

"How do you know her?" His grip tightened, pushing the man again. He groaned in pain, deciding whether to lie or to not.

"I'm her ex." Killian let go of Neal, moving to sit on the floor, his head in his hands. The man who broke Emma's heart was here. And now he was the reason why Emma's near death.

He stood again, wanting to beat Neal up, only to find himself pinned against the wall by August.

"This is your fault!" Killian struggled to remove himself from his grasp.

"I know! And I don't need you shoving it in my face!" He slumped to the ground, letting the tears fall continuously. If only he stopped Emma from crossing the street. If only he had done something to stop this from happening.

If she dies, he can't forgive himself. And he's sure that he might follow her.

August faced Neal. His eyes were red and his teeth were clenched.

"You're the driver of the car." He grabbed the neck of Neal, releasing his anger, frustration, and grief into him.

"Please. Stop." Tamara stood in between them, sobbing. She had seen enough of her fiancé getting hurt.

Killian was too tired to do anything, but not tired enough to sleep. Images of a bloody Emma haunted his mind. He couldn't bear it if she dies. She is the light of his life. His happiness. If she doesn't survive, he won't too.

He's already lost enough loved ones.

The three men raised their heads to look at the doctor who just went out of the emergency room. They were anxious. Their minds were filled with the thought of Emma dying. They want to be optimistic, but dark times like these, they could never be.

"She's okay." Victor heard them sigh in relief. Killian even cried because of happiness. He smiled to himself. He should've known that Emma would survive this. She's a tough lass, after all. So tough that it took him about a year to get her to say she loves him.

"Can I visit her?" Dr. Whale nodded in response. August and Killian made their way to Emma's room. Neal chose to stay out, knowing that Emma wouldn't want to see him. He sat back down and put an arm around his fiancé.

* * *

Emma was lying on a hospital bed, looking peaceful. Killian studied her face. Even if she had cuts, bruises, and stitches, she still looks like an angel. His angel.

Her brother sat beside her and took her hand in his, gently holding it.

A few minutes passed. She stirred in her bed, and the first thing she saw was August.

"Hi, August." He smiled back. Tears made their way down his cheeks. He was really glad that his sister is alive. He's never been happier.

Emma looked around the room and her eyes landed on Killian. He went beside her on the opposite side of August.

"Hello, love." She frowned at him, and Killian wonders why.

"I-I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT AND NOT THAT DRAMATIC. I'm busy making my entry for a contest. I might focus on that and this might be the last chapter I write for this week and the next. Sorry, beans. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

Tears started to build up around his eyes as he heard what Emma said.

"I-I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

"Love, it's not funny." Killian tried to laugh it away, thinking she was just pulling a prank on him. He hoped that was all it was.

"I'm not joking, buddy." Her voice was small and hoarse, but it still managed to damage him. Killian wanted to scream in agony. Every memory of them was gone. No anything. They've been developing feelings for each other about a year, and now it was gone overnight.

August tugged lightly at Emma's hand, gaining her attention. "What do you last remember?" She stared at her lap, letting her mind go back.

"We… we were packing up. Because we'll be moving to Brooke. After that, nothing." August winced silently. If he remembered correctly, that happened around January last year. Her sister just lost a year of memories. His anger at Neal increased a hundredfold.

"Why? Where am I? What date is it?" Emma was full of confusion. She didn't know why she was in a hospital, or which hospital. And she still didn't know who the other guy on her side is, looking at her with such loving eyes.

"It's February 15, 2014. You're here at the hospital of Brooke. "She was dumbfounded. A load of her memories were disappeared, and she was itching to get it back. "What happened?"

August was at war between himself. Should he tell a poor excuse and leave Neal out of the picture, or should he tell his sister the truth even though he knows she might not like it? He saw Hook mouthing a word to him, and when he repeated it the third time only did he get it.

"Truth." Killian wanted August to tell the truth, because Emma deserves it. Hell, she deserves so much more, but the truth for now shall do. He frowned at Emma's brother, hoping that he would tell what really happened.

"N-Neal hit you with his car." He managed to stutter out. He watched her forehead break into a frown and her mouth was now hanging.

"He's here?" A mixture of anger and fright took over her. She didn't want to see him. Not now, not ever. Before, she would love to see him again, but now, she felt like the hole Neal left was now filled by someone else. But she couldn't remember.

"Yes. He's here with his fiancé." Emma gulped. She was happy that he had a fiancé now. It indicated that he had already moved on. She's sure she had moved on too, but with a load of her memories gone, she couldn't remember how.

A knock on the door startled the three. When it opened, Marco peered inside the room. He went inside as Killian left, not wanting to intrude.

Marco went beside his daughter, a few teardrops sliding across his face. He reached for Emma's hand and grasped it lightly, thankful that she was alive.

* * *

Killian sat outside the room, brooding. If there was a God, he was sure He hated him. Misery was thrown all over him one after another. He didn't know what he should do next. Should he tell Emma that they're together, and hope she still has those feelings?

He put his head in his hands, sobbing quietly. There's a long bumpy road ahead of their relationship, and he wants them to survive it. But her memories were gone and maybe her feelings for him were, too.

He heard stomping going closer and closer. Killian raised his head and found Emma's three friends looking at him. He couldn't determine what they we're feeling. They looked angry, but he saw pity in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us Emma was in an accident?" Mary-Margaret was furious. It was just this morning that they received a call from Whale. She definitely wasn't pleased that she wasn't notified immediately. Ruby's boyfriend told them that Hook was there, and she assumed that he was the reason why Emma was in a hospital in the first place. But when they arrived, her instincts told her otherwise.

"I'm sorry." Sorry was all he said. He was too focused on himself, his problems, and his feelings. He forgot the fact that Emma had friends. And the funny part was, Emma forgot, too.

Ruby went to the vending machine and fetched coffee for Killian. He had big black bags under his eyes. She figured he hadn't slept yet ever since Emma was brought in. He also looked like he hadn't eaten either. She also bought food for the poor guy. What happened stressed him a lot that he couldn't even take care of himself.

"Here. You need to eat." She handed him what she bought. He thanked her as he grabbed it, opening the can as he received it. He was starving, but somehow, he forgot all of that and his mind and body only focused on Emma.

"You need to know something before you visit her."

"What is it?"

"She forgot us." The three broke into tears. They knew what he meant. They understood it very well. They just couldn't believe it. Emma forgot them. Them who were her best friends in the world. It was not her fault, but they wished she could've remembered them. Oh how they wished.

"She forgot it all?" Ashley asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No. Just us. She forgot moving into Brooke and being friends with us. She still remembers her brother and her father." It was unfair; that's how Killian thought of it. It was really fucking unfair. Emma forgot them, but she remembered her family and her ex. It was cruel. Very heartless. It was like life was screwing with them.

* * *

Emma's family went out of the room to give time to her friends. She didn't remember them, but she still wanted to talk to them, hoping that somehow it might make her remember.

Three girls entered; one with really short black hair, one with long wavy black hair, and one with curly blonde hair.

She had no clue who they were, though. Not even one. They introduced themselves, and Emma thought that it might trigger some of her unknown memories, but there was nothing. Her mind was still missing a chunk of recollection.

Time passed, and the three left. Only the guy who was sitting beside her before was left. He was standing on a corner, still looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the whole universe.

"You haven't told me your name." His train of thought crashed, and he was brought back to Earth. Killian looked at Emma, like he wasn't sure that she was talking to him. She nodded in reassurance.

"I'm Killian Jones, love." His smile is an extraordinary thing for her. It was the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. She knows she have seen that smile many times before, but she couldn't remember. Typical.

"Why do you talk like that?"

"I thought you liked it, darling." For a moment, he forgot that he was talking to the Emma that had amnesia. He smiled at her smugly, failing to remember that she doesn't remember who he is and that they were together.

"Who were you to me?" Her next question shocked him. He didn't expect her to ask him that. He didn't know what to answer.

Emma looked at him patiently. He looks like he's swimming in his thoughts. She used the time to take in his face. He's handsome, that's for sure. And, surprisingly for her, she was attracted to him even though she still didn't know him that much. She dismissed the thoughts and put her walls back up.

"We're friends, darling."

"That's all?" She just couldn't help but feel that there was something else. She was magnetized to him.

"That's all."

* * *

**A/N: When I said I might not post an update, well, I wasn't lying. But I unexpectedly finished my contest piece in 2 days. It gave me a headache, but still. It was worth it. Well, maybe if I won. Anyway! Hope you liked this chap, and please gimme reviews!**

**A/N 2: Hi Lou! I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you. Though I promise that I'll do my best to bring back originality in my fic. Your review made me sad, but I told myself that I should make it as motivation to make my fic better. So thanks for that. And thanks to all the reviewers. Don't think for one second that they don't motivate me, too. Because they do. They really do. I love you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

Emma sat up lazily in her bed as she turns off her alarm clock. It had been a month since the accident, and she was disappointed that she doesn't remember anything yet. She thought her memories might come back to her through dreams, but they don't.

The past month, there was nothing much that was happening to her life. Her family didn't allow her to resume school, claiming that she must rest. They treated her like an expensive porcelain doll. Emma didn't like that kind of treatment, but the decision of her brother and her father didn't change.

Her mind wandered off, and she remembered the time when she was in the hospital. She wanted to confront Neal. She wanted to talk to him about the accident, the whole running away thing, and about his fiancé; in other words, everything. But when August went out to find him, he was gone. Emma laughed bitterly to herself. _That was very 'Neal' of him._

She stood up, stretching. She stared at the pictures on her room. It became a ritual every morning. She looks at the pictures of her, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley, which were framed nicely. She tries to recall when it happened, but as usual, she doesn't remember.

There was one picture, though, that contains a different picture. She wasn't with her girl friends. She was with Killian Jones. They were at some kind of aquarium. They both had her backs facing the camera, so she assumed it was a stolen shot. Emma and Killian were standing beside each other closely, mesmerizing the beauty of the sea animals. Their hands were interlaced, so she can't help but think they're together. But she already asked the guy himself. He said they were just friends. And ever since he told Emma that, she had to repeat it to herself whenever she had the feeling they were in love.

* * *

Her phone rang, and she dragged her feet from the bed to the stand so she could answer it. She pressed the phone to her ear, sitting back in the bed.

"Hello? Emma?" Mary-Margaret's voice greeted her. When Emma hears her voice, she becomes at peace. Her friend's voice was like a calming voice of a mother.

"Hey, Mary-Margaret. What's up?"

"We're going to have a meeting. Twelve noon at Granny's. You need to come."

"Okay, then. See you later." She wonders what it was about. They rarely meet now. They just chat online, or through the phone. Whatever it is, it must be important.

Her eyes focused on the clock, running out of bed when she read that it was almost eleven o'clock. She hurriedly went to the bathroom to shower, determined not to be late to their meeting of sorts.

In seven minutes she was done, and now she was dressing herself up. Emma grimaced as she remembered she hadn't told August nor Marco she had somewhere to be yet.

She strode to her mirror. There was a necklace hanging on the edge of it. She touched it gently, even if she doesn't know whom it's from. All she knew was that she was wearing it on the day of her accident. The blue-green gem on the center of the key charm twinkled as she placed it on her neck. The pendant's history was a mystery to her, but she still liked wearing it. It seemed to be the right thing to do.

* * *

Killian sat at a booth in Granny's, waiting patiently for the others. Early in the morning, Mary-Margaret called him and told him to go here at twelve noon. She said that they're going to have a meeting or something. Apparently, she also invited Jefferson, Sean, Victor, and David. He ran into them on his way to the diner, and now they were sitting at a cramped booth, silently.

The bells at the door made a sound as the four friends made their way into the diner. Killian raised his head, his eyes caught by his Emma. It has been a month since they last talked or have seen each other. It killed him in so many ways he couldn't even imagine.

Emma was wearing a dress, the same on she wore on Thanksgiving. She wanted to wear jeans, but it was hot outside, so she stuck with a dress. She saw Killian staring at her, and she couldn't help but stare at him back. They smiled at each other, feeling a warm emotion in their hearts.

As he saw the two look at each other with longing, Jefferson winced. _She's supposed to be mine._ He really didn't get why Emma is so in love with Hook. He was a playboy, and yet, she's head over heels. But when she forgot all about them, it was like a door of opportunity for him. He had a plan, and this time, he won't be afraid to initiate it.

They connected two tables together and sat, the boys facing the girls.

"So. What's this about?" Emma asked. The others nodded, also wondering about what the meeting is for.

Ruby smiled smugly at everyone, "How does an outing to the beach sound?" Some widened their eyes, while some grinned back at her.

Killian did both. At first, he thought it was a bad idea. But then he realized that it was going to be fun. He smiled, liking the fact that the girls thought about it.

"When? And where?"

"It's this Thursday until Saturday. My mom has a rest house near the Brooke beach, so we can stay the night or two there." Mary-Margaret replied. It took her a while to convince her parents to let them borrow the house.

"Sounds like a plan." They all agreed to go. Before they all left, the other boys introduced themselves to Emma.

Jefferson shook her hand tightly, smiling at her. Emma smiled at him back, but she had a feeling that she wasn't fond of that guy back when she still had her memories.

* * *

Luckily, her family allowed her to go to the beach. She grabbed the biggest of her bags and put the clothes and the two-piece bathing suit she bought together with her friends. After the meeting, all of them (as in all, the boys were there) went to the closest store that sells sportswear. When she placed the two-piece on the counter, Killian threw a cover-up on the top of it. He said, no, stuttered, that there might be perverts in the beach.

She heard a honk from below, so she hurried up her packing and went outside, getting in the van.

In less than an hour, they arrived on the beach. She stared at the beautiful water, taking in the view. Somehow, she thinks that she has been here before. That's all she gets: a feeling. But no memories were making their way back to her.

They went to the rest house, barefooted. There were only 5 rooms, so the each of the couples shared a room. Emma and Killian was assigned to a single room. They protested, claiming that they're not together and it would be awkward, but their friends just pushed them to the room and closed it behind them.

They looked at each other, blushing. Their eyes wandered to the bed; the only bed in the room. _Those punks. They're match-making us!_

"So. I'll sleep in the floor, then?" Killian offered, like a proper gentleman.

"What a gentleman." Emma said, sarcastically.

"Or we could share." A smug grin was on his face, challenging her.

"Sure."

_Challenge accepted._

* * *

After a tiring day of swimming, Emma dropped onto the bed, exhausted. It was fun though. They swam and swam. They even played beach volleyball. Every time she went out of the water, Killian was insisting she put the cover-up. She didn't, though. She was pissing him off, and she was pleased about it. Emma wonders if their past relationship was like this too.

"Scoot over, Swan. We're sharing the bed, remember?" She curled like a ball, pretending to be asleep and she can't hear him. Killian groaned as Emma took almost all the space. He lied down beside her, half of his body hanging from the bed. He wanted to snake his arms around her waist, but controlled himself. Instead, he just moved closer to her body, pleased that she was beside him.

* * *

Ruby, Mary-Margaret, and Ashley silently tiptoed to the room that Emma and Killian were sharing. It was 4 in the morning, and they were curious about what happened to them last night.

They opened the door slightly, just enough to see what they look like on the bed. They all smiled as they saw the two lovebirds.

Killian was holding Emma tightly, her head in his chest. Emma's arms were around his neck, unconsciously pulling him closer to her.

Ruby took out her camera and took a picture, knowing that they might want to see what they looked like. The three friends happily closed the door and left the two alone.

It seems that even if Emma forgot about them, she was still drawn to him.

* * *

**A/N: This concept was kind of taken from animes. Anyway! I'm so glad the hell-atus is over. I haven't watched Lacey yet, though. I bet it was good, huh? Is Hook back? Hehe. Review, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

Emma yawned as she pulled her pillow closer to her. There was something familiar about the scent of her pillow. It smelled of the sea and peppermint. Her eyes jolted open at a sudden realization.

She remembers.

And her pillow wasn't a pillow. It was Killian.

She scrambled out of his grasp and out of the bed. Her fingers were positioned at her temple. _Finally._

"Emma, love, what happened to you?" Her roommate groaned. It took him a while to actually open his eyes, and when he did, the first thing he sees is her smile.

"I remember." Killian stepped in front of her, a smile also forming in his face, and put his hands in her shoulders.

"Everything?"

"No." There's disappointment in her tone, but she was still happy about it. She finally remembers something!

"What do you remember, love?"

"The… the night we got drunk. When I woke up after that I was also beside you." She remembers the part where they got drunk and the part when she woke up. She doesn't remember why she got drunk with Killian in the first place.

Killian smiled at her again and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her while they hugged. They both laughed happily. It got awkward, though, when their friends blasted through their door, catching them in their moment.

David stared wide-eyed at them, a frown forming in his face, "Let go of her, Hook!"

He let down Emma gently, and put his hands in the air, chuckling at the protective fake-cousin of Emma, "Chill, Nolan. We were just celebrating."

"Yeah, David. Calm down. I remember some memories now." Her friends approached her and enveloped her in a massive group hug.

Mary-Margaret smiled at her, "What do you remember?"

She didn't know whether to tell them that she got drunk with Killian. Emma blushed and debated within herself. They probably don't know about that. "Nothing important to you."

"That's not fair, Emma!" Ruby complained. Whatever she remembers, it must be embarrassing. Her friend was as red as a rose when they asked.

"Whatever. Let's just get breakfast." The group agreed with her and went out the room, their stomachs empty and begging to be filled.

* * *

Emma stared at her phone, asking herself whether to tell August or not. She knows her brother isn't fond of Killian, so if she told him that she remembers getting drunk with him, he might just beat Killian to death.

She put her phone back in her pocket, and when she raised her head, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, and Ashley was already dragging her to the girl's bathroom, giggling.

"So, Emma. What do you remember? Come on, tell us! I'm curious!" Emma sighed. She should have known that her friends would press for information.

"Okay, okay, fine. I remember that I got drunk with Killian." She heard her friends gasp and giggle.

"Oh my god! You got drunk with Hook?!" They were amused at it, though she somehow senses that Mary-Margaret wasn't that happy about it. _Just like her mother_.

"Why do you guys call him Hook?" She has heard them call him Hook several times, and she tried to conjure a theory why, but she failed. She really didn't get his nickname.

"Long story for another time. I still can't believe you haven't told us that before! Did something happen after that?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows, which made Emma laugh.

"No. I remember that I woke up next to him, but we were fully clothed." Six eyebrows were raised at her, so she added, "I swear."

* * *

They went out of the bathroom, only to find out that it was raining outside. All of them were disappointed. They had planned on playing more on the beach and swimming, but it wasn't just raining, it was storming. Lightning streaked the morning sky that now looked like it was midnight.

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Let's play a game!" Ruby sat on the floor, and the others followed her example, curious about that game she's proposing. She signaled something to her boyfriend, and a minute later, Victor came back with bottles of beer.

"2 Truths 1 Lie. You need to guess which of the 3 statements is a lie. If you guessed wrong, you drink. And if they guessed right, the 'it' drinks."

She spinned an empty bottle and it pointed at David. He was flustered at first, thinking what to say.

"I have a twin. I like apples. I have a real sword at my room." The others whispered, arguing what to answer. They asked Mary-Margaret for help, but she refused, claiming that it was cheating.

They chose Ashley to speak for them, "The lie is you have a real sword at your room." Nolan smiled at them and told them to drink.

"Which was the lie there?"

"I don't like apples, Emma." He had a bad experience with apples before, causing him to hate the fruit.

Emma drunk and she was starting to get a bit tipsy with just one drink. Killian was the only one who knew about her alcohol tolerance, so he sat beside her and made sure she can still sit straight.

The bottle turned to Killian, next. He cursed quietly, damning his luck.

"My car is named after Captain Hook's ship, Jolly Roger. I like sea creatures. I love my adoptive family."

Victor laughed at him, "Your car isn't named after Jolly Roger."

"Wrong. Drink up, mates."

After a while, they were already drunk. It was 11 am and yet they were back to their rooms, wasted.

The others were sleeping it out, while for Emma and Killian, it went differently.

* * *

Killian slammed the door shut, pushing Emma's body to it. He kissed her fervently, as he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

They both had no clue how it started. Emma thinks it's because of the alcohol, but Killian assumes that she has given up resisting his charms.

Maybe it was both.

She's kissing back, to her surprise. She thinks it's wrong, but her heart says otherwise. For now, she focused on the ecstasy he was giving her. Emma pulled at his hair and pushed herself of the wall, making Killian sit back on the bed.

They kept kissing, both exploring the mouth of each other. Killian has yearned for this ever since they first met; now he has her, and she has him.

Emma straddled his lap and devoured his mouth again, while Killian's hands strayed to every part of her he can touch. He licked her neck, causing her to moan. He smiled, determined to hear that sound again.

Then her body went limp.

Killian sighed. She picked a good time to pass out. Sighing once again, he took her body off his and placed her gently beside him, kissing her forehead and whispering 'good night'.

* * *

**A/N: With what happened, should I rate this as M? I don't think I should, 'cos nothing really explicit happened. And sorry because this is my first time writing a make-out scene. ANYWAY! New chapter, again. I'm kind of inspired this week. So… I finally made them make-out eh? Hehe. Leave a review, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

Killian looked over to the sleeping figure of Emma, memorizing her face. He smiled as he caressed her hair.

What happened four hours ago to them was something new. It was the alcohol which drove them to succumb to their attractions for each other. Bud did he regret it? They were both wasted, therefore they had every right to call it a mistake and forget about it, but he didn't. For him it was a moment of truth.

His Swan groaned and stirred beside him and ran off to the bathroom to vomit. Her head ached like hell, too. He couldn't help but follow and hold her hair back. She stood up and went by the sink, washing her mouth and her face.

Emma eyed Killian and frowned, "About last night…"

"You mean earlier? We got drunk during lunch time, love. And it's three in the afternoon." He explained, chuckling.

She bit her lip. This was going to be awkward. She remembered what happened between them and she wanted more. She wanted to grab herself and ask why the hell she wants more!

"It was a mistake." Lie. She didn't feel that way. For the first time since that day she forgot some of her memories, it felt right. It felt so right that it was scaring her.

"Was it?" Killian knows that her walls are back up again. If only she remembers what they've been through. If only she hadn't forgot.

"Yes. We were drunk. It didn't mean anything." At that, Emma heard Killian snort and laugh bitterly.

"What the hell is so damn funny, Hook?!" She didn't mean to call him by his moniker. It just slipped, and the moment it went out of her lips, she regretted it. He visibly tensed in front of her, his fists clenched. It's just that, she was so fed up. That was supposed to be a serious conversation between two friends who did something very wrong, and yet he was laughing.

"You're lying to yourself again, Emma. You know you feel something," he stepped closer to her, putting his hand at the place where her heart is, "there for me. And you're back to denial." Killian put his other hand to her cheek, gently saying, "Why is that?"

She refused to look at him and to answer, but he won't quit. He lifted her head up so his eyes could meet hers, asking again the question. This time she answered, "Because I don't remember why I feel this way." Her voice was breaking, and tears started to build up in her eyes, only to be wiped out by him.

"You don't get it, Killian. It's driving me crazy! I don't know why I feel this way about you! I don't know why I'm so in love with you! There's a thousand questions in my mind starting with why. And it's making me mad that I don't know the answers! This amnesia is a curse. And it could've been better if the car just killed me."

Upon hearing her last sentence, he pulled her to him, tears also running down his face. "Don't say that."

"But it's true."

He hugged her tighter, his cheeks brushing against her hair, "Just don't." His heart broke at what Emma just said. She didn't know that it would've killed him and her friends if she died. She didn't know the state of worry and panic that he had gone through when she was at the E.R.

Emma pushed him away, wiping her eyes, and headed for the door, mumbling, "I'm going to go for a swim."

She changed to her two-piece, joining her friends at the beach. She plastered a fake smile to her face, hoping they don't notice that something was wrong with her.

Emma dipped into the water and kept walking until the sea enveloped her whole body. She heard her friends screaming her name, but it didn't matter. She kept drowning herself, hoping to die.

But did she really want to?

* * *

He was on an adrenaline rush.

He saw Emma walking to the water and it was like she was hypnotized. He immediately came after her, wasting no time. He grabbed her limp body and carried it to the shore. Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley were already running towards him, asking if she was going to be okay.

"Do something!" Her friends shouted at him as he tried resuscitate Emma. He lifted her chin carefully, allowing a path for air to travel. He pressed his ear to her chest, glad when he heard sounds of breathing.

Pinching her nose, he sealed her mouth with his and gave two long breaths to her. He repeated the process two times until Emma coughed out the water in her.

She was awake, not just literally. She could see the truth now.

And the truth is she didn't want to die.

Emma looked around, seeing that her friends were by her side, smiling in relief. She asked who saved her, and they all pointed to one person: Jefferson.

She stood up, her friends assisting her and embraced her savior in gratitude. She now realized that what she did was foolish and unnecessary, and it was a good thing that he rescued her.

Jefferson smiled. What happened wasn't in his plan, but he sure was lucky to be the one who stopped Emma from dying. At the corner of his eye, he saw Killian walking towards them, confusion in his eyes. He hugged her tighter, enjoying the look of jealousy he observed from Hook.

* * *

They went home the day on Saturday, and everyone kept everything that had happened a secret. Emma didn't want her family to worry about her, because honestly, she's all better now.

Two days after, she received a call from Jefferson. Before, she didn't like him, but now, she felt like she owed everything to him.

"Hey, Jefferson."

"Hi, Emma. I was just wondering if you would like me to teach you. Because you know, you forgot about everything they taught in our school, too." He chuckled lightly. She found his laugh cute, so she smiled.

"Sounds good. Thanks for the offer. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay, then. Bye."

Jefferson ended the call and kept looking through his telescope. Emma was smiling while she was talking to him. And she also accepted his offer! He was starting to turn the tables around.

He was starting to win.

He readied the whole house in the morning, excited about her arrival. He stalked her with his telescope, wanting to make sure she goes the right way. She turned right instead of left, causing him to be confused. He immediately dialed her number, asking if she's still going to go.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I was just going to Granny's. I wanted some hot cocoa, so I figured I'll buy first." Jefferson sighed in relief. He thought she was going to ditch him.

Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. He leapt up to his feet and opened the door, welcoming Emma warmly. She stepped inside, feeling that she's been here before.

"Have I gone here before?" He made her sit down on the comfortable white sofa, telling her to feel at home.

"Yes. We spent New Year's together."

"With our friends?"

"No. Just the two of us." He lied. They were with everyone else. But he figured that he might as well take advantage of Emma's partial amnesia.

"Are we close?" She can feel that he wasn't telling the truth, but she couldn't be sure. After all, she doesn't really remember what happened.

"Yeah, you can say that." His phone made a noise and he smiled apologetically to her, "Sorry, I'll just take this call."

Jefferson saw the caller's name: Hook. He wanted to not answer it, but he could make him jealous by telling Emma is at his house. With him. Alone.

"Jefferson! Want to hang out?"

"Sorry, man. I can't. Emma's over." Killian froze at the mention of her name. And what's worse is that she's there at Jefferson's house. _What the hell?_ He couldn't think of any possible reason why Emma would be there. He felt anger rising in him and he immediately threw his phone, ending the call.

He went out of the bathroom and saw her sipping her hot cocoa. "Let's begin?"

"Sure."

* * *

For the past three hours, Jefferson has been catching her up to their lessons. Her whole head ached. He noticed this, so he stopped talking, "We should rest first."

Emma nodded in agreement. She groaned as she finished her drink.

"Are you and Hook together?" She was surprised at the sudden question, but she answered by shaking her head.

"No. No way."

Jefferson smiled and laughed lightly, "Good."

Emma's eyebrows rose. _Did he just say 'good'? Is he interested in Hook or me?_ "Why? You got a crush on him or something?" She joked.

"What? No!" He wanted to make his move right then and there, but he knows Emma would be creeped out if he hits on her suddenly. He decided he's going to flirt with her slowly, starting with friendship first.

"You know what? I like this. You know, me and you and studying. It's nice. Thanks, Jefferson." She was really glad that he offered to tutor her, because she really doesn't remember any lessons in school. Thanks to him, somehow she learned again. He is great at teaching, too.

She stood to leave and he mimicked her move. She grabbed her bag and faced him. "Thanks."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

It was the last day of summer. Emma didn't want to go to school, yet. But she had no choice, did she?

Her friends invited her to get ice cream together, and she accepted immediately. She wants ice cream. No, not want. She's craving for some ice cream.

And of course, they're in Granny's. They were always here. She doesn't know if they're always here because the food is really good or because they have a discount. It's one of the perks of being friends with Ruby Lucas.

She saw them sitting in a booth, waiting for her. Emma waved at them while they said hi.

They ordered sundaes with extra everything and waited. She noticed that her friends were all looking at her, smug grins on their faces.

"What is it?"

"Tell us about your new boyfriend." _My what?_

Her friends noticed the confusion in her face, "Oh come on. We saw you going to Jefferson's house."

_Oh. That. _She didn't get it why they would assume they're together. But now that she thought about it, they kind of are. Emma spent almost all of her summer with Jefferson, studying. Well… sometimes. If they didn't want to study they would watch a movie or something.

She just realized that they were like a couple.

"We're not a couple." Their sundaes arrived and they ate it, moaning in delight. Emma even got a brain freeze for eating too fast. Can't blame her, though.

"But I got to admit." Ashley said, "You and Jefferson look nice together."

Emma shrugged in response and kept eating. Sure, Jefferson was nice and cute and gallant, but she doesn't feel anything with him.

Hanging out with Jefferson was so different from hanging out with Killian.

She sighed as she thought about Jones again. After their drunken make-out session, they haven't talked or acknowledged each other's presence.

_But maybe it's the right thing to do._

* * *

**A/N: I fit the whole summer in one chapter lol. And don't worry my beans. I won't include any smut in here ever. I should end this fic at about 30 chapters… so… few more and it's done! Always remember: leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

* * *

Emma was walking slowly at the halls of Brooke. She looked at the announcement board and felt memories working their way back to her mind.

She remembers the very first day of classes when she was a junior. She met Mary-Margaret for the first time in the same exact place she was standing on right now.

Ruby saw a girl whose blonde locks are tied in a messy bun and was wearing a thin white shirt, jeans, boots, and a red jacket strapped to her waist. She immediately recognized the girl as her friend, Emma. Her heels made a tapping sound as she walked to her.

"Hi, Emma! You're early today." Her friend removed her earphones and turned to look at her. Emma appeared to be in a daze, so Ruby waved her hand in front of her face. "Emma? Hello?"

"Ruby! I just remembered our first meetings." She smiled at her, glad that her memories were one by one coming back to her. She recalled so many memories already, though ninety percent of them were about her friends. She wanted to know about what were happening before about her and Killian. But it seems that her past with him is locked away in the deepest corner of her brain.

Another friend of theirs arrived, Ashley, and she greeted them, then looked at the board instantly. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that all of them were still in the same section.

They waited patiently for Mary-Margaret, and when she was there, they all went to their new classroom.

* * *

As they entered their room, which is much bigger than last year's, they seated themselves. Emma found herself walking to the seat by the window at the end of the classroom. She just felt like she was meant to sit there.

Her gaze went to the door, and she watched as Killian entered the classroom, his usual flirty aura present. He ran a hand through his hair, and Emma could've sworn she heard a few girls at the opposite end of the room sigh dreamily.

When Killian met her eyes, they stared at each other for a few seconds, and then looked away, their cheeks reddening a bit. Emma cupped her chin with her palms and looked out the window, pretending not to care about the guy taking his seat beside her.

Emma scolded herself for acting so unnatural around Killian. She should just put on a fake smile and put up a front that everything is normal. But she was upset. Upset that they haven't made up yet.

Killian didn't know why he didn't talk to Emma for the rest of the summer. He guesses that he was so scared that he might anger her more that he didn't risk it. So he just resisted calling her.

But now, he just couldn't keep not talking to her. And he needs their interaction again. He moved closer to her and whispered directly to her ear, "Hey, beautiful."

She whipped around so fast that she felt nauseous for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, "We didn't talk for, what, two months? And that's the first thing you say to me?"

He scooted away from her, shrugging as he places his feet onto his armchair, "Why not?" He winked at her, which gained him an eye-roll and a mutter of 'get lost'.

Killian smiled. Their relationship was going back the way it used to be. And he couldn't ask for more. Their friendship is enough for him, right now.

He saw Jefferson pick a seat near Emma, which placed him in front of Killian. He clenched his fists, still angry at his friend. _No, not friend. Not anymore._ _He's a snake, that's what he is._

Jefferson knew that he and Emma were together, but still, he made his move on her. They've fought about it before, and it ended with his ex-friend saying, "Well, she chose to hang out with me and not talk to you, so…"

"Hi, Jeff." Killian scoffed silently. Jeff? Really? Seriously? They had nicknames for each other now? He kept listening to their conversation, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Hey, Em. I missed you." He teased. He very well knows that Hook was listening, so he decided to make him jealous. Besides, Emma didn't mind him saying that.

"We last saw each other three days ago." She laughed. Killian's eyes widened. What exactly was happening between the two?

"Yeah, but I am going to miss tutoring you." _Tutoring? Is that some kind of code about sex? _He couldn't keep calm anymore. He was about to shout at Jefferson, but their teacher already arrived, with four students on tow.

The four new students introduced themselves. The brown-haired guy is named Philip. The cute, but serious-looking girl is Mulan. Another girl with brown wavy hair is called Aurora. And last but not the least: Alice; the blond girl with a straight hair who appears to have interest on Jefferson already. Killian smiled for he could most definitely use this girl.

* * *

At lunch, their usual four-seated table was extended to a longer one, because the three transferees wanted to sit with them. They didn't mind at all. Mary-Margaret reminded them that 'the more, the merrier'. The others couldn't help but agree.

"So, Aurora, Mulan, and Alice. Who do you think is the most attractive guy in the class?" Ruby asked, shamelessly. The three thought of their answer.

"That Hook guy. But I think he has a bad attitude. I don't like him, but he is hot." said Aurora.

Mulan answered with a straight face, "Philip." Her face was serious, but her cheeks were as red as a rose. The others know already what's going on.

"Jefferson. He's really attractive, especially with the scarf." Alice replied.

They couldn't help but tease her, "Oh, Alice. Don't tell me you have a thing for guys who wear scarves?" They all laughed and their conversations went normal as time passed by. The three found out that Emma, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley were good and friendly people. They felt so welcomed.

* * *

Emma was about to leave the school. She walks home alone now, since her brother is too busy at college to pick her up. But she as she walked past an abandoned room, memories flooded back to her, and her brain couldn't take it all at once. She fell to the floor, hear hands clutching her head, her body was trembling.

And then there was nothing but blackness.

David immediately went to Emma, for he was just behind her when she collapsed. He picked up his cousin and headed to the clinic.

He met a few of her friends on his way, and they followed him, worried about their friend.

The nurse dealt with Emma, and reassured them that it was nothing serious. They stayed, though, and kept watch over Emma.

After an hour, she moved and groaned, her eyes opening slowly. She remembers Graham. How they met, everything that happened between them, and how he met his end. She felt sadness take over her as she recalled her past infatuation.

"Graham…" Killian didn't know why Emma whispered Humbert's name as if she needed him. What he knows is that he's jealous of the guy. He reached for her hand and held it gingerly.

"Emma… it's okay. You're okay, now." Her eyes opened fully and she looked at him, smiling sadly.

"I remember him now." Tears started flowing down, "I even remember his death."

"Of all the things I remember, why that? That memory should've stayed gone!" She covered her face with her hands, removing his hand from hers.

Mary-Margaret went beside her and shushed her softly, like a mother would.

Emma wanted to forget that memory. It was the worst thing that happened to her. But her mind gained back that sad moment, like it was trying to torture her.

That night, when she came home, she grabbed Graham's jacket from her closet, held it close to her chest and cried.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't watched "The Evil Queen". How was it? Was it good? Anyway, don't spoil me and leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

Killian was happily chatting with Emma on his phone when he heard a knock in his door. He covered his phone and shouted, "What is it now?!"

A maid opened his door a bit and stuck her head in, "Dinner, sir."

He didn't like to be called 'sir', actually. But it was a rule in their house, made by his adoptive mother, of course. She just likes feeling high authority. And that makes him sick.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be down in a minute." The maid left, then and he pressed his phone back to his ear.

"What was that?" Emma asked, amused. She heard what the maid said, and she laughed at the fact that he was being called 'sir' in his house.

"It's dinner time, love. Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, _sir_."

"Whatever, Swan. I'll hang up now." He tried to sound annoyed, even though he was smiling. It was nice to hear Emma laugh.

"Go ahead." He mumbled 'bye' to her and ended the call.

Things have been going real smooth between them. Not as smooth as it was before, but it was pleasing, too. They talk often. They just talk about random stuff that pops up in their minds.

He hasn't taken their relationship to the next level, though. He's too afraid to mess up what's there. If he asks her to go out with him and she declines, their friendship might slide down like an avalanche. And he definitely doesn't want that.

But if he doesn't take the risk, it would stay like that forever. He doesn't want that either.

_It's time to man up, Jones. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. That's what your father had always said, right?_

He took a deep breath, nodded to himself, and went down to eat dinner.

* * *

Killian sauntered down the stairs and sat at the seat furthest to both Cora and Regina. He grabbed the spoon and fork and started eating.

After a few minutes, Cora cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. Regina and Killian looked at her and waited to hear what she has to say.

"We are moving to England."

"What?" No way. No fucking way. This was like when Emma decided to transfer to Forrest High. But this time, it's happening to him and its hell a lot worse. They were moving to England, for fuck's sake. He'll be miles away from Brooke.

He would be miles away from Emma.

His heart clenched at the thought. He can't leave. Not when he has so much to lose.

"But mother, why?" Regina asked. She looked at Hook, who was in deep thought and obviously angry. She didn't want to leave either. She has met someone so nice and so fantastic that he changed her to a better person. She even stopped bullying. Regina can't afford to be apart from Daniel.

"The universities there are better, my love. I just want the best for you. Our flight is scheduled next week."

Killian stood up abruptly and stomped to his room, furious. He slammed his door shut and slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. He can't let this happen.

* * *

Emma stepped out of the bathroom only to find Killian sitting by her window. She yelped and pulled her towel up further.

"What the hell?" Killian smirked playfully and waved at her, like him being there is the most normal thing in the world. Emma strode across the room swiftly, grabbed clothes, and went back to the bathroom to change.

She really didn't know any reason as to why Killian is here. She went out, fully clothed, and finding that her friend was still there, sitting casually now on her bed.

"Care to explain why you're here?" He smiled again, but this time, it was a sad one. Emma was fully aware of this and sat beside him on the bed, though keeping distance.

"We're going to England." There. He said it.

"For vacation?" Emma's heart is beating so fast she thought it might burst. She has a feeling that it wasn't for vacation, but still she asked that question, hoping that it's not permanent.

"No."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. She knew that one day they would all part ways because of college. But this was way too early.

"But I could stay here. I have a few savings. I could-"

"Come on, Killian. Don't be stupid. You can't avoid this." He reached for her hand, and surprisingly, she grasped it back. "We'll have to separate someday. You know that." She let down her walls and hugged him tight, not even bothering to deny her feelings for him.

"How long have you got?"

"I have a week." He pulled out of her embrace and tugged Emma to stand. She threw him a confused look, wondering what he's up to.

"Come with me, love."

She scoffed, "Where? England?"

Killian smiled, but shook his head, "No. We're going to have our first date right now." He walked to the window, still holding Emma's hand; he opened the window and stepped out.

This still reminded him of the happenings before the tragic accident that caused Emma's memory loss, but this time, he'll make sure nothing bad happens to her.

He climbed down, waiting for Emma, but she froze.

"What's the matter?"

"I… I remember this." He gulped. He didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. His worry was removed when she smiled at him and followed him down.

Emma remembered the happenings before the whole amnesia thing. It was now clear to her that they were, indeed, a couple. And slowly, she recalled how in love she is. And she smiled at him to assure him that none of it was his fault. She knew him well, and she could read him like he can read her, and she knows that he was blaming himself for what happened to her.

Killian grabbed her hand again and ran. She didn't know where they were going, and that makes it more fun. He led her to his garage, which she now remembers.

"Wait here, darling. Don't fall asleep on me again." It was 10 in the evening, and she wasn't sleepy or tired.

She went to his car and marveled at how beautiful his Jolly Roger is. She just stared at her for a few minutes, until Killian went back, with two big cups of ice cream in his hand. Emma grinned and took one from him. There was a couch and a T.V. in his garage, unlike before, so she sat there and turned on the television.

'Peter Pan' was on the screen, and they amusingly watched it, with Emma teasing him every few seconds. She joked about how ugly Hook is. She laughed at the cartoon Hook's hair, his idiocy and everything else. Even though Emma was making fun of him (well not really him but still), he was enjoying every bit of the moment.

The most wonderful part of the evening, though, is their most certainly random conversations.

"You're the school's playboy, right?" That came out of nowhere, and he wasn't expecting that question.

"Yeah?"

"How many girls have you dated?" She scooped a spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth, waiting for his answer. He smiled boyishly and snickered.

"None." He smiled again. But Emma couldn't believe his answer. It isn't a lie, as far as she can tell, and besides, Killian wouldn't lie to her. He has dated nobody before her. That made her feel so special right now.

"Then how come you're called a playboy?" It wasn't right. He hasn't dated a hundred women, so they had no right to put that label on him.

"I don't know, love. Maybe because I wink often?" He said teasingly. Emma punched his arm lightly and went back to the movie and her ice cream.

Ten minutes later, Killian spoke up, "What about Jefferson?" He has been meaning to ask that since the first day of the school. They looked dangerously close. Emma calls him 'Jeff', Jefferson calls her 'Ems', and her friends told him that they saw her leave his house at night. Jealousy is nesting inside him, so now he asked her, so it would be clear once and for all.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do. What's it to you?" She smiled inwardly. She definitely knew what it was to him; she was just pushing his buttons for a while. Emma really couldn't resist teasing him.

"Maybe you should go date him instead." He murmured under his breath. But Emma heard him. How could he think that? She was with him right now, not Jefferson. And for the last time, she's friends with Jeff. They were just friends and nothing else.

She scooted towards him and put laid her head in his shoulders, grabbing his hand. "Oh, come on. Stop thinking that. I picked you, okay?" Killian turned his head to put a kiss to her forehead and her nose.

Suddenly, Emma blurted, "Wait, you know what? I would always pick ice cream over you." She closed her eyes and her body shut down, producing light snores.

Killian laughed at this sweetly and took the cup out of her hand, gently placing it on the table. He kissed her hair, whispering softly, "Goodnight, Emma."

These were going to be his last few days with her, and he sure was going to make the most of it.

* * *

**A/N: I am really sorry if it's kind of repetitive. I can't think of a good problem for them. Anyway, if any of you are feeling threatened by the swanthief/fire ship, don't. Don't worry. Just have faith, okay? Also, I have another fic idea, so I might shorten this one. I might end it at the 25****th**** chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOCKED AWAY**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

"Prom?! In the middle of the school year? Seriously?" Emma told Regina at their Student Council meeting. Regina proposed a super-early Prom, mainly because she was leaving, and she didn't want to miss Prom.

"Why not? We can schedule it on Friday. We have a week to prepare." She threw on her best pleading look. She was begging, which she didn't do often, but she really wanted this. And Emma knows that too, so she nodded.

"Fine. I'll sign it." The Student Council President smiled genuinely at Emma and handed her the proposal, which needed both signatures of the president and the vice.

"Thank you." Emma raised her head and her eyebrows. For the first time ever, Regina said thanks to her. She smiled back gladly.

Now that she was thinking of Killian, she suddenly realized that a mid-year Prom might be better than she thinks. She could dance with him before he leaves on Saturday. Normally, she wouldn't look forward to dancing, but if it's with Killian, she's more than happy.

Emma left the Student Council room and headed for the library. She still had some reviewing to do for the final exams. When she entered the library, she greeted Belle, and sat at the floor on the corner.

She already knew that this was how she and Graham met personally, but she decided not to be hurt by that fact anymore. She has moved on, though she can never forget Graham.

Her gang of friends was looking for her when they went to the library. They just saw the advertisement for the Prom, and they wanted to talk to her about it. They saw her at the floor with a book in hand, her head dropping every now and then.

"Emma? Wake up." Mary-Margaret whispered, touching her arm gently to wake her. She jerked, surprised at her friend.

"Oh. Hey. What time is it?"

Mulan looked at her watch and told her, "Its quarter to 4 in the afternoon."

Ashley helped her stand, lacing her arms through hers, "Come on. We're going to Granny's."

"Why?" She asked groggily.

"We just learned about the Prom. And we need to have a meeting."Ruby said, grinning at her excitedly. Emma should've seen that coming. She knew that her friends were ecstatic about these kinds of stuff. She betted that they'll be going shopping tomorrow. She groaned at that thought.

* * *

Emma was right. They are now currently looking for cocktail dresses for Friday. She is glad, though, that they didn't have to wear gowns like at the Halloween Ball before.

They picked a simple light blue dress for her. She's really happy with the fact that her friends know what kinds of dresses she likes. They bought their clothes and went back to their houses.

She was shocked that August was already home, because he rarely came home early.

"Hey, Emma. What's that?" He pointed to the paper bag she's holding.

"Ummm… A dress for Prom." He looked confused, so she explained. "Regina rescheduled the Prom this Friday. She's leaving, so she wanted to have it before she left."

August nodded, "By the way, Jefferson dropped by earlier, asking for you. I told him you were out."

"Yeah, okay. I'll just call him." Emma wondered what he wanted. As far as she knows, Jeff didn't like talking to her brother, so he never comes to her house. Whatever the reason he was here, it must be pretty important.

She lied on her bed contentedly. She reached for her phone and dialed Jefferson. He answered on the first ring, as if he was waiting for her to call all the while.

"Hey, Jeff. August said you came here earlier. What's up?"

"Can you be my date to the Prom?" Emma grimaced. She was going to be with Killian at the Prom. She didn't want to break Jefferson's heart, though.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." The line dropped after that sentence.

* * *

Friday came pretty fast. The girls were excited, except for Emma. Sure, she was looking forward to the dance, but she's definitely not looking forward to the day after. After the Prom, Killian will be gone and she's not even sure when he would return.

Ashley braided her hair, though leaving a few curly locks on the side of her face. Mary-Margaret applied very light make-up to her face.

"Emma, you look so beautiful!" Aurora complimented. She blushed and thanked her awkwardly.

The door bell rang and she saw a Killian wearing a suit. His shirt inside was light blue, too. She didn't tell him what color her dress was, so she assumed that her friends were the one who told him to wear that color.

His Jolly Roger was waiting outside, and Emma found herself very happy. Even a limousine couldn't top the gorgeousness of Killian's car. He drove them to the school, making light conversation on the way.

His arms snaked around her waist as he led her to the dance floor. His forehead touched hers, his face dangerously close.

"I'm going to miss you, love." He nuzzled his face to her neck, fighting his tears.

"Me too. Killian, I'll be back in a moment." She tore apart, walking towards her friend, who was at the sides.

"Jefferson." His breath caught in his throat when he saw Emma. In his eyes, she looked like an angel.

"Emma."

"Look, I'm really sorry if I was leading you on all this time. I am really sorry. But I don't feel anything for you. You are a good friend, Jeff. But that's all. I'm sorry." She gave him a hug that lasted for half a minute. Jefferson savored it, because that would be the closest he could be to Emma. He still lost to Hook, and he thinks that he didn't have any chance in the first place.

She went back to where Killian was, only to be whisked away by him to the fields. She held his hand as they were looking at the stars.

He spoke, "We could always talk to each other on the internet."

Much to his surprise, Emma shook her head, "No."

"No?"

"When you get back, we won't have anything to talk about anymore. I mean a few e-mails are okay every now and then."

Killian winked at her, "When I get back, we won't need to talk. We'll just need a bed." Emma laughed at punched his arm playfully.

"I love you." He blurted out, afraid by her reaction. Emma stared at him, not sure of what to say. Does she love him back? Can she use that sentence now?

She put a hand on his neck, "I love you, too." She pulled him down, her lips meeting his. Their chaste kiss was full of promises and unspoken confessions. Emma didn't want to let go, but her need of oxygen forced her to.

A few tears slipped on both of their faces, unhappy about tomorrow. Emma kissed him one last time and left, not wanting to be the one to see him walk away.

* * *

Six long years have passed since Killian has seen his Emma. They shared a few e-mails, updating each other on random stuff.

He was finally a marine biologist, working on a zoo for fishes. He was finally given a vacation, and he was planning on spending it with Emma. Taking her with him when he left is a part of his plan, too.

Patting his pocket, he checked if the box was still there. He saw it and boarded the airplane.

Killian rang the doorbell of her house. August opened it, trying to keep a serious face for the sake of his sister and her plan.

"Hey. Where's Emma?"

"She didn't tell you?" Now he was getting scared.

"Didn't tell me what?" What happened to her? Why isn't she here anymore? Why didn't she tell him she wasn't living there anymore? What if something bad happened to her? Loads of awful scenarios made way through his mind.

"She's married." _She's what?_ He gulped. This was the worst thing that he has ever heard in his life. She's already married and she didn't tell him.

"Where's she now?" August gave him the address and closed the door, trying to suppress his laughter. _Oh my god, he should've seen his face!_

Killian went to her apartment, his hands shaking. Who was she married to? And he wanted to punch something because he was planning on proposing to her.

The door opened and he held his breath. On front of him was his Emma. She was wearing a loose white shirt that obviously didn't belong to her, shorts, and a ring. He couldn't help but notice the ring.

"You're back." She leaped and hugged him. He held her tight, still hurt at the fact that he couldn't have her now.

"Hello there, Deputy Swan." He managed to croak out. He tried to stop himself from asking, but failed, "Who's the lucky guy?" Tears were starting to build up on his eyes.

Instead of answering, Emma pulled him close and kissed him passionately, smiling against his lips. When they broke apart for air, Killian had the most confused face.

"What?"

"Did you seriously think I would fall in love with someone else?" Emma grabbed the fake ring and threw it on the floor.

"What?" She laughed at his reaction.

"It was all a plan, you idiot." Killian grabbed her and lifted her off the floor, hugging her fiercely. He sighed in relief. She was right, he was an idiot.

"You got me good, you minx." She grinned. He kissed her again and carried her like his bride, looking for the bedroom.

They were going to make up for lost time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm ending it here. No more Chapter 25. This is the end. Thank you very much to my readers and reviewers for supporting me along this journey. Thank you. Really. **


End file.
